For The Love of Belle
by Andress Jade
Summary: John and Marlena are married and Belle and Brady are still young. John and Marlena are very much in love. Marlena is pregnant, subsex never happened, Belle has cystic fibrosis, John and Marlena almost die. It is a soap opera, you know.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It's been a week since her honeymoon and Marlena still feels like she is on her honeymoon. "I love John so much; I still can't believe I am his wife. The honeymoon was wonderful and coming home was wonderful as well. Seeing our beautiful children run into our arms screaming with joy."  
She is sitting in her office daydreaming, waiting for her test results to see if she is pregnant.  
(Phone rings)  
The phone brings her back to reality. "I hope these are my test results. She picks up the receiver and answers, Dr. Evans, newlywed."  
"Dr. Evans, this is Belle's dance teacher Ms. Smith and I am calling because your daughter collapsed during my class and I was wondering if you could come pick her up?"  
The smile left Marlena's face as quickly as it appeared and her hand went to her cheek.  
"Ms. Smith, is she okay?"  
"Well, I don't really know, one minute she was her usual sweet, funny, self, working hard to get ready for the recital in a week and the next thing I know she is lying on the floor."  
"Is she conscious right now, Ms. Smith?"  
"Yes, but she says she is hot and dizzy and that her tummy is hurting her. I laid her down on the bench and got a cold rag for her head a cup of water to cool her down. She says she still isn't feeling well and is asking for you."  
"Thanks so much for calling, and I will be there immediately."  
"No problem, see you in a little while."  
Marlena hangs up and then dials John's cell since he is running some errands at Salem Place.  
He picks up on the third ring.  
"John Black."  
"John, it's me."  
"Doc, honey, is everything okay?"  
"I don't think so, John. I just got a call from Belle's dance teacher. Belle collapsed while she was dancing and told the teacher that she is hot and that her stomach hurts. I am going to go pick her up right now and take her to the Emergency Room."  
"Thanks, for calling, sweetheart. I will meet you at the ER in a little bit. I love you."  
"I love you too and I will see you soon."  
She hangs up the phone, grabs her purse and as she is going out the door she shuts the light off and locks the door behind her.  
"I hope you are going to be okay, baby girl."

Meanwhile at Belle's dance class...

Belle is lying on the bench with her eyes closed and holding her stomach with a rag on her forehead.  
"Belle, I called your mommy and she will be here in a little bit to get you, okay?"  
She opens her eyes just a little bit and looks at her teacher.  
"Thank you, Ms. Smith. I am so sorry I got sick during your class."  
Ms. Smith puts her hand on Belle's arm.  
"Its okay, Belle, it happens. Don't worry about it, okay. I just want you to get better."  
Belle just nods her head and closes her eyes. Ms. Smith walks over to the other girls and reassures them that Belle is going to be okay.  
(Door opens)  
It's Marlena looking for her daughter. She spots her over on the bench resting with her little hands scrunched up under her cheek. Marlena thinks to herself. "She looks like such a little angel."  
Marlena walks over to her.  
"Belle, its Mama."  
Belle opens her eyes and looks at her mother and smiles. Marlena kneels and strokes her daughter's hair.  
"Mommy, I'm sorry I got sick and made you leave work."  
"Oh, sweetie girl, it's okay. It's not your fault you got sick. I love you."  
Marlena hugs her and as she is hugging her, she feels how warm Belle is.  
"I love you too, Mommy." Belle says as she hugs her back.  
"Belle, you are burning up, we need to get you to the hospital."  
"Could you carry me? I am so dizzy and my tummy hurts."  
Marlena picks up her daughter.  
"Of course I will carry you, I will carry you anywhere."  
Belle rests her head on mom's shoulder as Marlena walks over to Belle's teacher.  
"Ms. Smith, do you have my daughter's things?"  
Ms. Smith turns around.  
"Dr. Evans, yeah I have her things, let me go get them for you."  
Marlena stands there holding Belle, rubbing her back and kissing her wet curls. Ms. Smith brings Marlena Belle's things.  
"Here you go. I hope Belle feels better soon."  
"I will call you and let you know how she is feeling so she can come back to class."  
"Sure, Dr. Evans. Get your little girl well."  
"I will, talk to you soon."  
Marlena walks out the door and out to her car. She puts Belle in her car seat but it doesn't wake Belle up.  
"Belle?"  
Marlena taps Belle's cheek, nothing.  
"Belle?"  
She puts her fingers on Belle's neck to check her pulse, very weak, barely there at all.  
Marlena takes Belle out of her car seat. She is limp and dangles in her mother's arms. Marlena lays her on the seat and gets the mirror out of her purse to check to see if Belle is breathing. No breath. Marlena panics and begins to cry.  
"I need to administer CPR."  
She takes Belle's soaking wet shirt off and tosses it aside and begins chest compressions.  
"1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10."  
Then she gives her mouth to mouth. Still nothing. She begins compressions again.  
"1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10. Come on, baby girl, breathe for mama."  
She gives her mouth to mouth again. Belle coughs. Marlena sits her up to help her breathe better and then hugs her really tight.  
(Phone rings)  
Marlena lays Belle down in the seat and grabs her purse and answers her phone.  
"Hello?"  
"Doc, where are you. I have been waiting here for 20 minutes?"  
"John, Belle stopped breathing when I got her to the car so I had to administer CPR. She is breathing now, but I need to get to the hospital. I'll see you in a few minutes."  
She hangs up and double checks her daughter. She is doing fine so she gets in and drives to the hospital.

Chapter 2 coming soon...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

John is in the ER making sure everything is ready for when Marlena brings Belle. There is a nurse and a gurney standing by for when they get there. John is pacing back and forth and rubbing his face and eyes.  
"Oh God, my daughter has to be okay. She is my only little girl, unless Marlena is pregnant and has a girl, but Belle is special."  
Abe walks up to John.  
"Talking to yourself again, buddy."  
John turns around.  
"Abraham, you scared me, man."  
"Sorry, what's going on?"  
"Belle is sick. I am waiting on Doc to bring her in. She called me and told me that Belle's dance teacher called her and told her that Belle collapsed and wasn't feeling well and for her to come pick her up."  
"Is she okay?"  
"I don't know. I called Doc back because I told her I would be waiting on here to see what was taking her so long. She told me that when she was putting Belle in her car seat she stopped breathing. She had to administer CPR. She got her breathing again but she had to get off so she could come here."  
"I hope she is going to be okay, John."  
Abe hugs John and pats him on the back.  
"Thanks Abraham."  
"John!"  
John pulls out of the hug and turns around to see his wife running over to him carrying Belle who was limp and sweaty.  
"Doc! How is she?"  
"Not good. She stopped breathing again I don't know what's wrong with her."  
The nurse brings the gurney over and Marlena places Belle on it. She kisses Belle's wet forehead.  
"Your daddy and I love you sweet girl."  
She begins to cry uncontrollably as John grabs her and has tears running down his face as well. The nurse takes Belle to the ER. They are holding each other and crying. Abe walks up to them.  
"John, Marlena. You two should sit down."  
Abe helps them onto the sofa in the ER.  
"Abe, I didn't see you. I'm so sorry for ignoring you."  
"It's okay, Marlena, you were handling Belle, your daughter comes first."  
"You're such a good guy and a great friend. I don't know what John and I would do without you."  
"You will never have to find out."  
Mike walks up to them.  
"John, Marlena."  
They look up and John is the first to stand.  
"Mike, how is our daughter?"  
Marlena joins her husband.  
"Yeah, how is she." wiping the tears from her face.  
"Well, to start Belle didn't get oxygen to her brain for a short time so there is a possibility that she will have some brain damage, although we did get her to breathing again we had to put her on life support because she isn't breathing on her own. We are going to find out why later. Secondly, the reason why Belle's stomach was hurting and the reason she had a fever is because she has appendicitis and will need surgery to have her appendix removed. After the surgery we are going to go back and find out why she can't breathe on her own."  
Marlena almost collapses. John grabs her.  
"Oh my God, Belle might have some brain damage? NO!"  
The tears begin to stream down her face again as John is holding her and crying.  
"Mike, will Doc and I be able to be with Belle during the surgery?"  
"One of you can be with her. With me plus my nurses, it will be crowded. I need enough room to perform the surgery."  
John looks down at Marlena.  
"Doc, why don't you be with Belle? You gave birth to her and you are her mother. She will react better with you there than me."  
"Are you sure, John?" looking up at her husband.  
"Absolutely. Be with her and hold her hand and let her know how much you love her."  
"I love you so much."  
"I love you, too. Always."  
They hug each other tightly and then John gives Marlena a breathtaking, lingering kiss. They pull out of the kiss.  
"I will go to the chapel to pray for Belle."  
"Good idea. I will let you know how she is doing after her surgery."  
Mike touches Marlena's shoulder to give her the heads up that they need to get to the OR. Marlena kisses John again and she and Mike head towards the OR.

Chapter 3 coming soon...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mike and Marlena are in the OR putting their scrubs on.  
"Are you ready, Marlena? It might be a little hard for you seeing your daughter hooked up to machines."  
"I have to be, for Belle. I love her and I want her to fight and live so she can see her new brother and sister, if I am indeed pregnant."  
"That's certainly a reason for Belle to fight; she needs to be here to help take care of him or her."  
"She will be a great big sister."  
"Yes she will."  
Mike smiles and puts his hand on Marlena's shoulder.  
"Are you ready? Let's go."  
Marlena nods her head and she and Mike head into Belle's room in the OR. They enter the room and Marlena sees her little girl lying on the bed hooked up to machines and she begins to cry. Mike is prepping for surgery and sees Marlena crying and walks over to her.  
"Marlena, I know it's hard to see her like this, but she is still your little girl under all those tubes. Go and be with her."  
"Mike, she is only five years old, she's just a baby."  
"She's a fighter and with you by her side holding her hand she will fight even harder to come back to you and John."  
She wipes her face and nods her head as she goes over to Belle's bedside. One of the nurses gives her a stool to sit on.  
"Here you go, Dr. Evans."  
Marlena looks away from Belle for a minute and sits down on the stool.  
"Thank you, nurse."  
Marlena grabs Belle's clammy hand which has tubes coming out of it.  
"Belle, mama's here with you and everything is going to be okay. I love you so much sweetheart and your daddy loves you too."  
Mike turns on the overhead lamp and adjusts it over Belle's stomach so he can get a better look to perform the surgery.  
"Okay, Pat, I am going to start the incision here and end it here to make sure there is enough room to remove her appendix."  
"Okay, Dr. Horton. Here is your scalpel."  
She hands it to him and begins the surgery.

Meanwhile in the hospital chapel...  
John is kneeling at the altar with his head bowed in prayer. The tears are falling unchecked as he begins the prayer.  
"God, I am here today because my daughter is very sick and she needs your healing. I need you to spare her life. Her mother and I love her so much, and if we lost her we couldn't go on. The day she was born was one of the happiest days of our lives. Even though I didn't know she was my daughter then, I still felt this connection to her, it was so strong. She was a wonderful, precious gift, our ray of sunshine. Thank you so much for giving her to us. Even though Marlena and I committed a huge sin to make her entrance to this world possible, you gave her to us anyway. So, God please spare her life and let her know that we love her and want her to live so she will grow up to be a wonderful young lady and maybe even be a big sister if Marlena is pregnant. Give her a reason to fight and live. Thank you for everything you have given me, I cherish them and always will. Please save my little girl. I ask this in your name Lord. Amen.

Chapter 4 coming soon...


	4. Chapter 4

I want to let everyone know that I did some research on the internet about Cystic Fibrosis. It's a lung disorder in babies and children and as everyone knows Belle stopped breathing after she was born. Children can get symptoms at any age so that is what Belle is going to have. The symptoms are: sweating profusely, salty tasting sweat, diarrhea, and coughing, incorrect digestion of food causing malnutrition, shortness of breath and wheezing. She is not going to die from it but she will be sick for awhile. That should cheer some people up a least a little. This story still has a long way to go. Enjoy!

Chapter 4

Marlena is at Belle's bedside as Mike finishes stitching Belle up. The surgery is a success. Belle survives the surgery but she still has a long way to go before she is 100% better.  
"Marlena I am done here, if you want to go find John and tell him that the surgery was a success."  
"Yes I am going to do that, but I need to know if you are going to be here so I can bring John in to see Belle."  
"Well, I am going to move her to recovery but you can bring John in to see her but only for a little while because once Belle recovers some from her surgery I need to run some tests on her to see why she isn't breathing on her own."  
"Okay, I will see you later then."  
Marlena kisses Belle's still sweaty forehead and notices but didn't pay attention to it before that her sweat is really salty.  
"Mike, I didn't notice this before, but Belle is still very sweaty and her sweat is really salty tasting."  
"I will look into that and let you two know what is wrong with Belle."  
"Okay, thanks for everything."  
Marlena takes another look at her daughter and then leaves the OR to find her husband.

Meanwhile in the waiting room...  
John is waiting in the waiting room for Marlena to come out and tell him how Belle is doing.  
(Phone rings)  
John picks up his phone.  
"John Black."  
"John, this is Chelsea. I just picked Brady up from soccer practice and I didn't see you, Marlena or Brady here at the house."  
"Hi Chelsea, yeah Doc and I are here at the hospital. Belle's sick and she had to have an appendectomy, I am waiting for Marlena to get back from Belle's surgery to tell me how she is doing."  
"I hope little Belle is going to be okay, John."  
"Thanks, so do I. Is Brady still awake?"  
"Yes he is would you like to speak to him?"  
"Absolutely, put him on."  
"Hi, daddy!"  
"Hi Slugger, how was soccer practice?"  
"It was great! I made two goals today and my coach thinks I will do great at the game in a couple of days."  
"That's great, kid!"  
"Where are you, mommy and Belle?"  
"We are at the hospital, your sister is sick but she will be alright."  
"Sis is sick? Can I come see her?"  
"Of course, but not until tomorrow because she needs her rest tonight."  
"Okay, daddy. Can I talk to mommy?"  
"She is still with your sister, but I will tell her you said hi okay?"  
"Okay. I love you, daddy."  
"I love you too, son. Now you get to bed so you can come see Belle tomorrow."  
"Good night, daddy."  
"Good night, kid."  
"John are you still there?"  
"Yeah Chelsea. I don't know when Doc and I will be home, but I will give you a call and let you know. I hope you don't mind staying with Brady until late?  
"No, I don't mind at all. Talk to you later."  
"You too. Bye."  
John puts his phone away and sees Marlena standing there.  
"Doc. How is she?"  
"Well, the surgery was successful but when Belle recovers a little from her surgery Mike is going to run some tests on her to find out why she isn't breathing on her own."  
"I am glad she got through the surgery okay. She is a little fighter."  
"That she is."  
They hug one another for a minute. Marlena pipes up.  
"Who was that on the phone?"  
"That was Chelsea, she was wondering where we were because she brought Brady home and we weren't there. I talked to Brady and told him that he could come see his sister tomorrow."  
Marlena looks up and smiles.  
"Good, he will be happy to see her. Now let's go see our daughter in recovery."  
They take each other's hands and head towards recovery.

Chapter 5 coming soon...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

John and Marlena head towards Belle's room in recovery. When they reach the door, Marlena stops and gives John a sympathetic look.  
"Honey, I want to warn you that even though our baby is covered in tubes she is still our baby, okay? It will be hard seeing her like that but she needs us to be there for her."  
"Your right, Doc. I will try to be strong for her. I love that little girl, she is my world, just like you and Brady and possibly the new baby."  
John touches Marlena's stomach as Marlena places her hands over his. The tears start to flow as they look at one another.  
"John, I think we should go in now."  
John nods his head and grabs Marlena's hand as they enter Belle's room. The only noises that they hear are the beeping of the heart monitor, the sound of the life support machine pumping air into their daughter's tiny body and the drip, drip of the IV as it replenishes her fluids. John just stares at his daughter lying there helpless with tubes all over.  
"How did you get through this during her surgery, it's so hard seeing her like this. I half expect her to sit up and flash her beautiful smile while her curls bounce on her head and ask me to read her a story."  
Marlena rubs John's back.  
"I know, but just think, these machines are going to save her life and we will have our beautiful ray of sunshine back before you know it."  
He smiles a little as a few stray tears run down his cheeks. He walks towards Belle's bed and grabs her tiny hand.  
"Isabella, it's daddy. I'm here with your mom and we just want to let you know that we love you so much and want you to get better."  
Marlena goes to the other side of Belle's bed and grabs her hand and kisses it.  
"We love you so much sweet girl."  
The tears begin to fall as she takes her other hand and moves Belle's hair out of her face and caresses her curls and face.  
"Doc, we made a beautiful, wonderful kid didn't we?"  
Marlena looks up at her husband and smiles.  
"Yes we did. She has brought nothing but smiles, laughter, happiness and joy to our lives until she got sick."  
She continues to caress Belle's hair. John pipes up.  
"Thank you for giving me a daughter." as he continues to hold Belle's hand.  
"No, thank you. You are the best daddy in the whole world."  
John stands up and walks over to Marlena's side of the bed. He leans over and kisses her on the top of the head.  
"Have I told you lately how much I love you and how great you are."  
"Yes, but I never get tired of hearing it."  
"Good, because it's so true and I will say it to you until the day I die. I love you Mrs. Black."  
Marlena stands up and puts her arms around John's neck.  
"I love you too Mr. Black, till the day I die."  
John puts his hands around her waist and leans down as he pulls her into a wonderful, passionate kiss. They begin to get hot and heavy until they are interrupted by Mike who clears his throat to get their attention. They pull apart and look over at Mike with a surprised look on their face and then remember where they were as they start to get a little embarrassed.  
"I almost forgot you two are newlyweds and with Belle being sick you haven't been able to be alone properly. Please forgive me for barging in on you."  
Marlena straightens her hair and top and gives a little smirk.  
"It's okay Mike. No need to apologize we just got caught up in the moment."  
John chimes in.  
"Sometimes I just can't resist a beautiful woman. Especially if I am married to her."  
Marlena elbows John in the stomach.  
"Oof!"  
He rubs the spot where he was elbowed. Then things get serious.  
"I have to get ready to take Belle down for some tests so if you two want to come back later, I will give you a call about the results."  
Marlena and John walk over to Mike hand in hand.  
"That's sounds fine, Mike. I just hate to leave Belle here without one of us being here with her."  
"Don't worry Marlena, she will get around the clock supervision and if anything changes you two will be the first to know. Right now she is doing fine. Her body is healing itself right now and when we run the test results and find out why she isn't breathing we will give her the proper treatments and get her home where she belongs."  
"That is music to my ears. I can't wait till tomorrow to come back and see her."  
Then Marlena walks over to her daughter and gives her a kiss on her forehead.  
"I love you, Belle and I will be back to see you later."  
John comes over and kisses Belle's hand.  
"Daddy loves you sweetheart. Just concentrate on getting better and I will see you later."  
They join each other and grab hands.  
"You two go home and gets some rest and I promise I will give you a call as soon as I hear something, okay?"  
"Okay, thanks Mike."  
He mouths "yeah" and smiles as he opens the door and John and Marlena walk out behind him. Mike heads the other way as John and Marlena get on the elevator. While on the elevator John grabs Marlena and begins kissing her passionately. Marlena gets startled at first but she succumbs to his kisses. Then he pulls out of the kiss.  
"I can't wait to get you home, Mrs. Black. We can take our mind off of our troubles for awhile and spend some alone time together, if you know what I mean."  
Marlena gave John the look and she knew what he meant.  
"I can't wait to get home and be with you, my sexy, amazing husband."  
They begin to kiss again, but the elevator doors open and they have to get off. As they get off and walk hand in hand to the entrance John whispers in her ear.  
"Wait till we get home."  
Marlena looks at him and giggles.

Chapter 6 coming soon. hint, hint


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

John and Marlena arrive at their building and park in the parking garage they meet each other and walk hand in hand to the main entrance. They get inside and get on the elevator and while there John grabs Marlena and ravishes her mouth with his tongue. Marlena succumbs to his kisses. Just like before they have to stop because they have reached their floor. They get to their front door and as John is searching for his keys he whispers to Marlena.  
"Just wait till we get upstairs."  
Marlena giggles. He gets the door unlocked and they go inside and see Chelsea sitting on the couch reading. She looks up when she hears them.  
"John, Marlena. I thought you were going to call first."  
John chimes in.  
"Sorry, Chelsea. We just couldn't wait to get home to be alone before we have to go back to the hospital to be with Belle."  
"I understand. How is little Belle doing?"  
Marlena walks over to Chelsea.  
"The surgery was a success. Right now her body is healing. Once she recovers a little more from her surgery Mike is going to run some tests on her to find out why she isn't breathing on her own. He is going to give us a call when he finds out and John and I are going back to the hospital to be with her."  
"I'm glad to hear that she is improving. I love that little girl, and I am only her nanny."  
Marlena smiles.  
"She loves you too and I'm sure she would love to see you when she is feeling better."  
"I would love to see her."  
Chelsea gathers her things together to get ready to leave and she heads for the door.  
John pipes up.  
"Thanks for staying. We appreciate all your help."  
Chelsea smiles.  
"No problem. Give me a call when you think you'll need me again."  
"We will. Have a good night."  
"Good night."  
She closes the door behind her. John comes up behind his wife and whispers in her ear.  
"We're alone now. Are you ready to go upstairs?"  
Marlena turns around and looks at her husband.  
"I thought you would never ask."  
He smiles and then picks her up and carries her upstairs. They stop by Brady's room to check on him and then go to their room. John closes the door behind him and locks it.  
"No interruptions."  
He tosses Marlena on the bed and she giggles. John sits down on the edge of the bed and takes off his shoes. Marlena comes up behind him and puts her hands under his shirt and her hands up his back as she pulls it off over his head.  
"Stand up and turn around."  
He does what she asks. She unbuckles his belt, then unbuttons his button and then unzips his zipper revealing his boxers as his jeans fall to the floor leaving him clad only in his boxers. He gets back up on the bed and grabs Marlena's blouse and unbuttons it. She lets it slide off of her shoulders and onto the floor. John lays her down and grabs the waist of her skirt and pulls it off her then tosses it on the floor. She sits up and grabs John's face and begins passionately kissing him as his hands go around to her back and unclasp her bra. She lets it fall off of her shoulders and he tosses it to the floor. He then lays her down to get better access to her stomach and as he does this she takes the opportunity to grab John's boxers and pull them off of him. He doesn't pay any attention to the fact that he is completely naked and continues to caress her stomach with his mouth. His hands slide down to her waist and he pulls her panties off. He then grabs her legs and wraps them around his waist and slides her body up to him to where her wetness is against his stomach. Then he pulls her up towards him as he sticks his face in between her breasts, his mouth exploring the mounds of skin. Marlena's arms go around his neck as she tilts her head back to give him better access. Moans come from her mouth letting John know that he is pleasing her. He takes his face out of her chest.  
"You are so beautiful, Doc."  
Then he begins kissing her neck as his hands explore her swollen breasts. This causes another moan to escape Marlena's lips, only louder this time.  
"Oh, John I want you to make love to me all night."  
She didn't have to tell him twice as his hands go down to her waist and lift her up onto him. This causes her to spread her legs further apart as she slides down on him with ease. She screams out her pleasure as her head snaps back with the ecstasy. John moans his pleasure as he thrusts deeper into her. Her grabs Marlena's face and kisses her deeply, adding to the pleasure of their sex. Marlena once again moans her pleasure into John's mouth after she reaches climax after climax until he bursts inside her with one final thrust as her head snaps back and she screams her pleasure one last time. John moans his pleasure then he falls back onto the pillows bringing Marlena down with him and sliding out of her. She lays on top of him sweaty, flushed, and satisfied.  
"John, you are still the best lover I have ever had. You can always make me scream."  
John smiles.  
"You make me want to make you scream. I can never get enough of you. You are the greatest lover, my sexy, beautiful wife."  
Marlena smiles and caresses John's face with her hand as he runs his hand down her golden tresses. She leans over and grabs a blanket to cover them up. They fall asleep in each other's arms after a passionate night of lovemaking.

Chapter 7 coming soon...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
It was the next morning and Marlena was awoken by the phone ringing on the nightstand.  
(ring)  
Marlena wakes up and gives herself a minute to remember where she was and to compose herself.  
(ring)  
She realizes the phone is ringing, so she makes sure she is covered up and then answers it. She realizes it might be Mike with Belle's test results.  
"Hello?"  
"Marlena, this is Dr. Bader."  
This wakes her up as she answers Dr. Bader.  
"Dr. Bader, hi. I thought you were Mike. John and I were waiting for Belle's test results."  
"Oh? Belle is sick?"  
"Yeah, she got sick at dance class yesterday and collapsed. I had to take her to the hospital. She stopped breathing on the way there and I had to give her CPR. Once I got to the hospital she stopped breathing again, but Mike got her hooked up to life support. He told us that she had appendicitis and had to have an appendectomy. Then he is supposed to run some tests on her to find out why she isn't breathing on her own."  
"I'm so sorry, Marlena. I hope Belle feels better soon because she is going to be a big sister. You're pregnant, congratulations."  
Marlena's hand goes to her mouth and she begins to cry as her eyes well up with tears.  
"I'm pregnant? Are you sure?"  
"Yeah. I ran the test twice and you are definitely pregnant. It's too soon to tell the sex, but I know that you are at least two months along."  
Marlena takes her hand away from her mouth and smiles.  
"I can't believe it, John and I are going to be parents again. John is going to be so happy. I am so happy. Thank you so much, Dr. Bader."  
"Your welcome and Marlena you need to come in for an appointment in about a week for an amnio and a sonogram just to see how the baby is progressing, okay?"  
"No problem, I will see you in a week."  
"See you then, and take care of yourself and that baby."  
"I will. Thanks again. Bye-bye."  
Marlena hangs the phone up and looks down at her sleeping husband with a smile on her face. She nudges him and then leans over and plants a whopper of a kiss on his mouth. That wakes him up as he sits up and rubs his face. Marlena continues to smile at him as he looks at her.  
"What was that for? And what's with that grin?"  
"Good morning, daddy."  
"Good mor- Why did you just call me daddy?"  
"I'm pregnant. Dr. Bader just called and told me. I am about 2 months along. I have to go in for an amnio and a sonogram in 2 weeks."  
John just looks at his wife almost not believing what he heard.  
"You're pregnant?"  
Marlena grins at John.  
"Yes."  
John grabs Marlena and hugs her tightly.  
"I love you so much, Doc. You are having my baby, again. I can't believe it. I am so happy."  
"I am happy, too, John."  
He pulls out of the embrace and passionately kisses Marlena's mouth with his tongue. Brady knocks on his parents' door.  
"Daddy, mommy are you in there?"  
They pull out of the kiss and realize that they have no clothes on.  
"Yeah, slugger we're here. We will be out in a minute. Go to your room and wait for us."  
"Okay daddy."  
John gets up and grabs his boxers from off the floor and puts them on.  
"I am going to go take a shower and then check on Brady."  
Marlena looks at her husband and nods. She puts her robe on and looks in her closet for some clothes to put on after her shower. Before John goes to the bathroom he touches Marlena's stomach.  
"That's our baby in there, Doc. The baby we created out of our love."  
"Belle is going to love being a big sister, and Brady is going to be a great big brother. He has done such a good job with Belle. I can't wait for it to be born."  
John mouths "yeah" with tears in his eyes as he looks at Marlena before heading to the shower. Marlena decides on what to wear as the phone rings.  
(ring)  
She goes over to answer it.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi Marlena, it's Mike. I have Belle's test results."  
She sits down on the edge of the bed.  
"Okay. Tell me what is wrong with my little girl."  
"She has cystic fibrosis."  
Marlena sits there for a minute not saying a word, thinking.  
"Marlena, are you there?"  
"Yeah, I'm still here. You said cystic fibrosis. That's a disease in the lungs isn't it?"  
"Yes. Mucus builds up on the lungs and causes coughing, but in Belle's case, instead of coughing and loosening it, it just built up so much and blocked her airways to where she stopped breathing."  
"What are the other symptoms, Mike?"  
"Well, there is diarrhea, salty tasting sweat, that is what you noticed before that she was sweating a lot and it was salty tasting, and when she eats she eats well but she isn't gaining weight or getting bigger because it also affects the intestines to where they don't digest and absorb food properly, that is where the diarrhea comes in and I believe that is it."  
"Will she die from it?"  
"No she won't die from it with the proper treatments and I will tell you and John about those when you get to the hospital later. Unfortunately, she will have a shorter life than most people because people with cystic fibrosis usually only live to their 30's."  
"Hmmm. Belle is a fighter. She will fight and will try to live to a ripe old age. I am going to be positive and have faith that my daughter is going to live a full life."  
"I hope so Marlena, because your daughter is a fighter. Well, I have to go now, but I will see you and John at the hospital later?"  
"Yes, we will be there."  
"Okay, see you then. Bye."  
"Bye."  
John comes out of the bathroom, wet and only clad in his towel. He walks over to Marlena and sits down beside her.  
"What's wrong honey?"  
"I just got off of the phone with Mike."  
"And?"  
Marlena looks John straight in the eye.  
"Our little girl has cystic fibrosis."  
John looks at Marlena with a surprised look on his face. Then he puts his arm around her as he continues to look at her.  
"Cystic fibrosis? What is that exactly?"  
Marlena tells him what it is and explains the symptoms to him. John is confident that Belle is going to be okay. Marlena gets up and takes her shower while John gets dressed and checks on his son so they can get ready to go to the hospital to be with Belle.

Chapter 8 coming soon...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
John and Marlena with Brady in tow arrive at the hospital to see Belle. John goes to the front desk to ask about being able to see Belle. Marlena picks up Brady and they sit down and wait for John. While they are waiting Laura comes over to them.  
"Hi Mrs. John Black."  
Marlena looks up and smiles when she sees her best friend. She stands up to give her a hug.  
"Laura, how are you?"  
"I am doing good, how about you?"  
"Well, I have some good news and bad news."  
"Give me the good news first."  
They sit down by Brady. Marlena grabs Laura's hand.  
"I am 2 months pregnant."  
Laura's gives Marlena a surprised look and then she smiles.  
"You're pregnant? Congratulations, I am so happy for you and John."  
Laura gives Marlena another hug.  
"Thanks, Laura."  
Then Laura pulls out of the hug and looks Marlena in the eye.  
"What's the bad news?"  
"Well, Belle got sick yesterday while she was at dance class. I had to pick her up and bring her here. She stopped breathing on the way here and I had to give her CPR, but when we got here she stopped breathing again. Mike was able to get her put on life support. She had to have an appendectomy and I found out this morning that she has cystic fibrosis."  
"Oh, Marlena, I am so sorry. I hope she gets better. Belle is such a beautiful, sweet girl."  
"She is my sunshine, Laura. I don't know what I would do if I lost her."  
John walks up just then and Marlena and Laura both look up when they hear him.  
"Are you ready to go see our daughter?"  
"Yes, come on Brady."  
She picks Brady up.  
"I will see you later, friend. Stop by and see me at the penthouse later, okay?"  
"Sure, good luck with Belle and the baby."  
"Thanks."  
Laura walks away towards her office as Marlena grabs John's hand and all three of them, Marlena, John, and Brady go to see Belle.

A few minutes later in Belle's room...  
Belle is still unconcious and hooked up to life support. Her vitals are still good and she is healing up well from her surgery. John, Marlena and Brady open the door and come in. Brady sees his sister lying there with tubes in her and wants down.  
"Mommy, I want down to see Belle."  
Marlena puts him down.  
"Slugger, be careful. Your sister is still recovering, but you can go over and talk to her if you want. She won't answer you though."  
Brady walks over to his sister's bed and looks at her. John and Marlena hold each other and watch Brady.  
"Belle, it's your big brother, you need to wake up so we can play. I miss you and I love you."  
Belle responds to her brother's voice by moving her hand. This gets Brady all excited.  
"Mommy, daddy. Belle moved her hand!"  
John and Marlena look at Brady.  
"What did you say, kid?"  
"Belle moved her hand."  
They walk over to their daughter. Marlena is the first to say something to her.  
"Belle, it's mama. I'm here and I love you, sweetheart."  
Her hand moves again. This makes Marlena happy.  
"John, did you see that?"  
"Yes, I did. Our baby is coming back to us."  
Marlena hugs John tightly as Brady clings to their legs.  
"Besides the baby, this is the best news I have heard all day."  
"That's a fact."  
Mike peeks in the window of the door and sees a happy family hugging one another as he opens the door and comes in.  
"John, Marlena, Brady."  
They pull apart and look at Mike. Marlena is the first to speak up.  
"Mike, Belle moved her hand, twice. She is responding to our voices, she is coming back to us."  
He smiles.  
"That is the best news, Marlena. This is the first kind of movement we have had from her since she was brought in. She is a fighter."  
Mike walks over to Belle and checks her vitals.  
"This is wonderful. Her pulse is strong and I am listening to her lungs and the ventilator seems to be clearing out her lungs. There is no wheezing and she isn't sweaty anymore. This is definitely a good sign."  
John speaks up.  
"This day has been nothing but good news since we woke up."  
Mike looks at John questioningly waiting for him to answer.  
"Doc found out she is pregnant with our second child and now our daughter is getting better."  
"Congratualtions you two on the baby. Belle will get a chance to be a big sister and she will do great at it."  
"That's a fact. She has a great role model."  
When he says that he picks up Brady.  
"I a role model daddy?"  
"Sure slugger, to your sister. She is going to be a great big sister to the new baby all because of you."  
"I am so cool."  
They all laugh. Suddenly they hear noises coming from Belle's bed and look over and Belle has opened her eyes and is trying to talk. Mike goes over to her.  
"Belle, don't try to talk right now okay. Your lungs are trying to heal right now that's why you have that tube in your mouth."  
She nods her head and then she sees her mom and tries to smile as her arms go up for a hug. Marlena with tears in her eyes walks over to her daughter and gives her hug trying to be careful not to pull out her stitches.  
"Oh, sweetie girl it is so wonderful to see your beautiful blue eyes again. I love you so much." She kisses her daughter's cheek.  
John walks over beside Marlena and looks at his daughter.  
"Hi, Isabella. Are you in any pain right now?"  
She nods her head no and then puts her arms up for a hug from her daddy.  
John leans over and hugs Belle as he puts his face in her neck and begins to cry against her hair.  
"I missed you so much, honey. I love you, you are a little fighter. I am so proud of you."  
John pulls out of the hug and wipes his tears as Marlena puts her arms around him. Brady tugs on John's pantleg.  
"It's my turn, daddy!"  
John looks down and ruffles his son's hair.  
"Go ahead, slugger."  
Brady goes over to his little sister's bed.  
"Hi, Belle thank you for waking up. I love you."  
Belle nods her head as her way of telling Brady that she loves him too.  
"John, Marlena, since Belle is awake, I want to go ahead and run some more tests on her to see how well her lungs are healing so I can take her off the ventilator. If you want to get a bite to eat in the cafeteria, I could call you when I'm done."  
Marlena is the one to answer.  
"That sounds fine, Mike. We will see you soon then."  
She walks over to Belle and gives her a kiss.  
"I love you, sweetie girl and I will be back in a little while to see you okay?"  
Belle nods and tries to smile.  
Then it's John's turn.  
"Daddy loves you, Isabella."  
He leans over and kisses her cheek and then her hand. Brady smiles and waves at her as John picks him up. Belle waves back at her brother with her little hand all covered in tubes. They all head out the door as Mike prepares to run the tests.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
John, Marlena and Brady are all in the cafeteria eating their lunch waiting for Mike to call them to go back to Belle's room. Marlena and John are feeding each other as Brady watches them and laughs his food untouched on his tray. John accidentally dribbles some food on Marlena's chin and leans over to lick it off.  
"Let me get that."  
As John is licking the food off of Marlena's chin, the closeness causes them to forget where they are as John's mouth moves from her chin to her lips. Marlena's hand goes up and around John's head as she pulls him in closer as they continue to kiss. Brady just watches them with a huge toothless grin on his face. Lexie walks up behind Brady and hugs him from behind.  
"Are you watching mommy and daddy kissing?"  
Brady looks up.  
"Aunt Lexie!"  
He jumps up into Lexie's arms and gives her a big hug. John and Marlena are totally oblivious to everything around them; they are so much in love.  
"Have you even touched your lunch, sweetie?"  
Brady nods his head.  
"No."  
"Would you like me to help you eat it?"  
Brady nods his head again.  
"Okay."  
Lexie sits Brady down in front of his tray and then she sits down beside him and grabs his fork.  
"What you like to try first? Some chicken?"  
Brady just shrugs his shoulders as Lexie picks up some chicken with his fork.  
"Here you go Brady. Open wide."  
Brady opens his mouth and Lexie puts the chicken in it. Then Brady decides to play around a little bit and won't give Lexie the fork back by biting down on it. She keeps pulling on it and laughing and finally gets it loose through one of the holes in Brady's mouth. Brady is laughing so hard that he chokes on the chicken. This alerts John and Marlena and they stop kissing and get up to help Lexie with the Heimlich maneuver. Brady chokes it up so Marlena gives him his milk to help his throat.  
"Here drink this sweetie; it'll help you feel better."  
He takes it from her.  
"Thanks, mommy."  
Lexie continues to rub Brady's back as he drinks his milk. Marlena chimes in.  
"Thanks for saving Brady's life, Lexie."  
Lexie smiles and looks at Marlena.  
"It was no trouble, I love this little boy and I love you guys, I don't know what I would do if anything happened to him."  
Just then Marlena's pager beeps. She stops to check it.  
"It's Mike, it appears that he finished the tests on Belle and we can go see her now."  
John smiles.  
"Great, I can't wait to see our little girl awake and talking. Let's go."  
Brady hops down off the bench and grabs Marlena's hand as she grabs John's hand.  
"See you later, Lexie."  
"Yes, you too, Marlena, John."  
They all head towards Belle's room.

Meanwhile in Belle's room...  
Belle is sitting up with a smile on her face holding a book and pointing at the pictures while Mike sits with her and talks about the pictures. She is off the ventilator and can talk a little bit, she was given some mild painkillers for her stitches and is happy as can be considering. John, Marlena and Brady open the door and walk in. Belle and Mike both look up when they hear them. Belle is ecstatic to see them.  
(Hoarsely)  
"Mommy, daddy, Brady!"  
Her arms go up for a hug but she reaches up a little too far and grabs her stomach where she had her stitches.  
(Hoarsely)  
"Ow."  
Marlena walks over to her daughter.  
"Oh, sweetie girl. You just had surgery; you need to be careful that you don't pull your stitches out."  
Then she leans over and puts her arms around Belle's head and kisses her curls. John walks over.  
"Are you in too much pain to hug your dear old dad?"  
Marlena lets go of Belle's head and she sits up and grins her daddy. Belle shakes her head no.  
"No daddy."  
John leans over and hugs his daughter as she wraps her arms tightly around him.  
"I love you, daddy."  
"I love you too, Izzy."  
Marlena begins to cry as her hand goes to her mouth.  
Brady tugs on her leg.  
"Mommy, can I see Belle, too?"  
She looks down at her stepson.  
"Of course you can."  
Marlena takes Brady over to see his sister.  
"John, could Brady say hi real quick?"  
John stands up.  
"Yeah slugger come here."  
He grabs Brady and props him on his leg.  
"Hi, sis, how are you?"  
"I'm feeling better, but my tummy is still a little sore."  
Mike motions to Marlena to come over.  
"Marlena, I just wanted to let you know that Belle is going to be okay. I have a list of treatments that she will need to receive as a result of her cystic fibrosis; I also have a prescription for pain medication. Other than that she is fine and should be released in the next couple of days."  
"Mike that is the best news."  
They look over at John, Brady, and Belle who are talking, laughing and looking at the picture book. Marlena smiles and thinks to herself.  
"I have my little girl back and a baby on the way, things are definitely looking up."  
She places her hand on her stomach where she and John's baby is growing. John looks over at her and they smile at one another, the look of pure love and happiness in their eyes.

Chapter 10 coming soon...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
1 week later...  
Belle is now home and is feeling better. She is getting her daily treatments for her cystic fibrosis and her stitches are healing up nicely. She is almost back to her old self again. Marlena is due to go to her doctor's appointment to check on the baby. John is going to go with her so they decide to leave the kids with Chelsea. They arrive at the hospital and go inside hand in hand. They head towards Dr. Bader's office, and once there Marlena goes to talk to the receptionist.  
"Hi, I'm here to see Dr. Bader."  
"Yes, Dr. Evans. Please have a seat and Dr. Bader will be with you shortly."  
Marlena smiles.  
"Thanks."  
Marlena sits down next to John as he puts his arm around her.  
"Nervous?"  
Marlena nods.  
"Yes, I just want everything to go okay with this pregnancy. I want a healthy baby."  
"So do I Doc."  
John continues to have his arm around her as she lays her head on him and smiles.

Meanwhile...  
Sami brings Will for his appointment for his checkup and as she is walking by she glances in the door and sees her mom and John.  
"I wonder why Mom and John are here to see Dr. Bader. Maybe she is pregnant again? I am going to go find out."  
Sami opens the door and leads Will in ahead of her as she walks over to her mom and John.  
"Mom, John, what are you two doing here?"  
Marlena looks up.  
"Sami, hi. I am here for an amnio and a sonogram. What are you and Will here for?"  
"Will has his checkup today."  
Marlena nods. Sami gets a smirk on her face.  
"So you and John are having another baby. I am happy for you, really."  
Marlena gives Sami a surprised look.  
"You are?"  
"Sure, you and John are happily married now, I can't think of a better gift."  
Marlena stands up and gets tears in her eyes as she hugs her oldest daughter.  
"Thanks, Sami that is so sweet of you."  
John chimes in.  
"Yeah, thanks Samantha. I am finally glad to be accepted by you and your brother."  
"John, you're family now and besides you are my baby sister's father and the father of my soon to be sibling. I couldn't think of a better father for them than you."  
John stands up and hugs his stepdaughter.  
"You have grown up so much, Samantha. I love you, pumpkin girl."  
Dr. Bader comes out of her office. Marlena sees her.  
"Well it looks like it's time. I love you, Sami and you too Will. See you later."  
"Good luck in there. I love you both."  
They wave at her as they go into Dr. Bader's office as she stands there holding Will waving back.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
John and Marlena are now in Dr. Bader's office. Marlena lies down on the cot to get ready for her amnio and sonogram.  
"Okay, Marlena lift up your shirt."  
Marlena lifts up her shirt to expose her stomach and then grabs John's hand.  
"Are you ready?"  
Marlena nods.  
"Yes, John and I want to see our baby."  
Dr. Bader rubs the gel on her stomach and then makes sure the monitor is on as she grabs the wand to run over Marlena's stomach. She places the wand on her stomach and immediately you can hear a strong heartbeat. Marlena giggles.  
"That's our baby's heartbeat, John. Can you believe it?"  
"It's amazing isn't it that you have another human being inside of you with a heartbeat that strong."  
"Oh, John. I love you."  
"I love you."  
Dr. Bader speaks up as she points to the monitor.  
"Here is the heart, oh my gosh, look at that. I can't believe it."  
John and Marlena look at her with a shocked, concerned look on their faces.  
"What's wrong?" Marlena asks.  
"I just found another heartbeat."  
John and Marlena in unison.  
"What?"  
She moves the wand across her stomach.  
"There's one."  
She moves the wand again.  
"And there's the other."  
Marlena's hand goes up to her mouth.  
"Oh, my gosh." she exclaims ecstatically.  
"Twins?" John says this like it hasn't sunk in yet.  
"Congratulations, you two are going to be the parents of twins."  
Marlena is so excited as she hugs John and laughs while he hugs her back still shocked.  
"Let me finish showing you where everything is on the babies."  
John and Marlena turn their attention back towards the monitor.  
"Here is one baby and the heart, the head, one arm, another arm, nope it's too soon to tell the sex, but there are the legs, and feet. The other one is hiding behind it's brother or sister, I guess they're shy, but from what I can tell, this baby looks just as healthy as it's sibling."  
Marlena and John are both watching the screen fascinated by what they see.  
Marlena speaks up.  
"They are already playing hide and go seek and they aren't even born yet." she giggles.  
John comes back with a smart aleck comment.  
"At least we know they are getting along."  
Marlena elbows him in the stomach.  
He rubs the spot where she elbowed him.  
"Ow, what was that for?"  
"For being a smart aleck, now give me a kiss, you goof."  
John happily obliges and they passionately kiss. Dr. Bader interrupts them by coughing.  
"Ahem, are you ready for the amnio, Marlena?"  
Marlena stops kissing her husband.  
"Oh, yes, let's get that taken care of."  
Dr. Bader turns off the monitor and wipes off Marlena's stomach. She grabs a needle so she can do he amnio.  
"I am going to warn you that you are going to feel a little discomfort, but it will only last a minute."  
Marlena nods and then lays her head back on the pillow while still holding on to John's hand. Dr. Bader sticks the needle in her bellybutton and Marlena feels a little sting.  
"Ooh, that stings."  
"That's normal and I'm finished."  
Marlena looks at her.  
"That's it? Wow."  
"Now Marlena I want you to lie still for a minute and I will let you know when it's okay to get up, okay?"  
"Okay."  
Marlena lies there for a minute still holding John's hand. He kisses her hand and rubs it.  
"How are you feeling, Doc?"  
"I'm feeling alright so far."  
Dr. Bader comes back over to them.  
"Okay, Marlena you can sit up and pull your shirt down, I'm done."  
Marlena sits up and fixes her shirt and then with John's help stands up on her feet. Dr. Bader hands her an appointment card and a prescription.  
"Here is the date of your next appointment and here it the prescription for your prenatal vitamins. See you in 2 weeks. Oh, before I forget, I will call you and let you know the results of your amnio."  
"Thanks Dr. Bader, talk to you in a few days."  
"Your welcome and take care of yourself."  
John and Marlena head out the door of her office and into the lobby. She waves at the receptionist as they leave the office and head to the pharmacy to fill her prescription.

Chapter 12 coming soon...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
John and Marlena arrive home from the hospital and almost as soon as they walk in the door, two little screaming bodies run towards them.  
"Mommy, daddy!"  
Brady jumps into his dad's arms and Belle jumps into her mom's. Marlena holds Belle extra tight because she so happy to have her home and well. Belle pulls out of the hug and looks at her mom.  
"Mommy, I love you."  
Marlena begins to cry as she gives Belle a sympathetic look.  
"I love you too sweet girl, and guess what?"  
She looks at her mom.  
"What?"  
"You are going to be a big sister; your daddy and I are having twins."  
Belle gives her mom a confused look.  
"Twins?"  
"I'm sorry, honey, you don't know what that means. Mommy has two babies growing in her tummy instead of one."  
"I am going to be a great big sister to them, too."  
"That's a fact."  
Marlena turns around to face her husband. John sets Brady down and grabs Belle from Marlena.  
"You are going to be a great big sister. You have Sami, Eric, and Brady and they're pretty great, huh?"  
Belle nods and smiles.  
"Oh!"  
That comes out of Marlena's mouth as they watch Brady pat Marlena's stomach and hug it.  
"I can't wait for you to be born so I can play with you."  
Marlena giggles as she picks Brady up.  
"They aren't even born yet and you are already bossing them around."  
Chelsea comes down the stairs with smile on her face.  
"Congratulations on the twins."  
Marlena answers her.  
"Thanks, Chelsea."  
"Do you two need me for anything else today?"  
John answers this time.  
"Nope, go home and relax or whatever you need to do today. Go and get a break from our monsters."  
Chelsea grabs her things and heads for the door laughing.  
"John, the kids aren't that bad. You have done a great job with them. See you later."  
"Bye, drive careful."  
Chelsea nods and closes the door behind her. John puts Belle down and goes over to his wife.  
"Hey, pretty lady, don't you think you should sit down and relax for a little bit?"  
"Good idea."  
She sets Brady down and he and Belle run off to play. John and Marlena head over to the couch and sit down. John massages Marlena's neck and shoulders. She leans her head back.  
"Doc, your neck is stiff. That's not good."  
"I'm fine John, just a little worn out from the big day we've had today."  
"Okay, I just worry about you because you are carrying our babies remember?"  
"John, I have been pregnant before."  
"I know. I wasn't there when you were pregnant with Belle and I want to be there for these babies."  
"John, you're their father, of course you will be there."  
Marlena turns around to face her husband.  
"I love you that you worry about me."  
She kisses him on the mouth as her arms go around his neck. His hands go up to her face as they continue to explore each other mouths almost forgetting that four little eyes could be watching them at anytime.

Chapter 13 coming soon...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
3 months later...

It's the day of Belle's sixth birthday and Marlena, Belle, John, Carrie, Sami, Eric, Lexie, Hope, Caroline, Shawn, Will, Austin, Laura, Maggie, Abe, Bo, Shawn-D, Kate, Philip, Alice, Mickey, Roman, Brady, Lucas and Belle's friends from her dance class are all at the pub for Belle's birthday party. By this time Marlena's pregnancy is apparent, her stomach is swollen with the evidence she is carrying twins. Her pregnancy is progressing nicely; the twins are growing and are healthy. Marlena is trying to do everything to get the party started and of course her friends, Hope, Lexie, Laura, and Maggie including her daughter Sami are trying to make her sit down and rest.  
"Mom, you need to sit down and let us take care of everything."  
"Sami, this is Belle's party, I want everything to go well for her, especially the special surprise that her father has for her."  
"Marlena, we know how much you want this party to go off without any trouble, and we will make that happen." Maggie says frustrated at Marlena for being so stubborn.  
Marlena finally gives in and sits down on one of the booths and begins giving orders.  
"No, Laura those balloons go over there, and the banner is going to hang above the bar. Make sure to put the bows on all of the chairs and booths."  
Laura chuckles.  
"Marlena, we know how you want everything, you wrote it down. Everything will be fine, okay?"  
Marlena just sits there with an exasperated look on her face. John comes over to her.  
"Are you doing okay, Doc?"  
"No John, the girls won't let me help put up decorations at my own daughter's party."  
"Good you don't need to be doing all that lifting, and climbing and running. You are carrying twins, you need to rest and take it easy."  
"Oh, John, not you, too. Argghh!!"  
Then she puts her head down on the table exasperated. John just sits there and smiles.

2 hours later...  
Belle's party is in full swing by this time and she is having the time of her life. They played games and sang happy birthday and ate cake. All she had left to do was open her gifts. John has the biggest gift for her so he is going to save it for last. Caroline brings the cart of presents over as John makes sure Belle is situated in her chair at the big table so she can open her gifts. Marlena sits down next to her in case she needs help opening gifts. John has the camcorder going to cherish every moment of his daughter's sixth birthday. Belle looks so pretty in her party dress with ponytails and ribbons in her hair. Marlena grabs a gift off of the top of the pile.  
"Okay Belle, you can open this one first it's from your big sister Sami."  
Belle grabs the gift from her mom and tears it open. It's her favorite book that she had been wanting for a long time. It had all of the Disney princesses in it. Cinderella, Belle, Sleeping Beauty, Jasmine, Ariel, and Snow White.  
Belle screams. "Ahhh! My favorite Disney princesses' book! Thank you Sami!"  
Sami grins at her little sister.  
"You're welcome Belle."  
Marlena hands her another gift.  
"This is from your big brother, Eric."  
Belle grabs it from her mom and tears it open. He got her an art set with markers, crayons, pencils, paper, posters to color and stickers. They were an assortment of animals, Disney princesses, and Mickey Mouse and the whole Disney gang.  
"An art set, with animals, and Disney princesses and even Mickey Mouse! Thank you Eric."  
Eric smiles at his little sister.  
"You're welcome, squirt."  
Belle goes through the rest of her gifts until she gets to the gift from her dad.  
"Daddy, did you get me a present?"  
John acts like he has no idea what she is talking about.  
"Present? Do you think you need a present from dad? My love isn't enough?"  
Everyone starts laughing when Belle gets this mean look on her face and crosses her arms across her chest.  
"Come on, daddy."  
"Okay, I can't fool you, but we have to go outside for this present."  
This gets Belle all excited.  
"I hope it's a puppy or a kitty."  
John picks his daughter up and carries her outside as everyone follows them. John covers his daughter's eyes as they come up to her pony. Marlena has the camcorder so she can be ready when Belle sees her new pony.  
"Are you ready to see your present?"  
"Yes, daddy."  
John takes his hand off of her eyes and she squints for a minute and then sees her pony. She jumps out of John's arms.  
"A pony! Thank you, daddy! I love it!"  
She runs over to it and starts petting it and hugging it. John puts her up on it as Marlena tapes it.  
"Daddy, where are we going to keep it?"  
"Actually, that is a surprise for your mother."  
Marlena hears John say this and takes the camcorder from her face.  
"John, did you say you had a surprise for me?"  
"Yes, I do as a matter of fact; Belle asked me where we are going to keep her pony."  
"Yes, where are we going to keep it?"  
"At our new house."  
Marlena loves this news and hugs her husband and grins.  
"Oh, I can't believe it, we are moving into a new house. This is the best news."  
Belle loves this idea as well.  
"Brady and me and the new babies are going to have a backyard to play in. I can't wait to see the new house, daddy."  
"We are all going to see it tomorrow, how does that sound."  
"Yay!" Belle cheers.  
Belle's party comes to an end and everyone goes home after a big day. The Blacks turn in early so they can go see the new house in the morning.

Chapter 14 coming soon...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The Blacks all woke up early so they could go and see their new house. They would be moving into it right before the twins are due. Belle is so excited to see the new house so she can see her new bedroom and the barn where she will be keeping her pony. Brady is excited because of his new room but also hoping there is a lot of room to play soccer, football, basketball, and baseball with his dad and friends. Marlena is happy because she has always wanted a bigger house and is glad to have a backyard and a nursery for the twins.  
John's jeep pulls into the long, curving driveway of their future home. Once Marlena's eyes take in the breathtaking view she sucks in a big intake of breath.  
Marlena is overwhelmed by the sight.  
"Oh, my goodness. It's exquisite, John. I absolutely love it."  
John looks at his wife and smiles.  
"I knew you would, honey."  
John looks back at the kids.  
"So what do you think, you two?"  
Belle and Brady are too busy staring at the massive house to even answer their dad.  
He repeats himself.  
"So, kids, what do you think?"  
Belle is the first one to snap back to reality.  
"I love it, daddy! I can't wait to see my room and the barn where Pony will be staying."  
John smiles at his daughter and pats her arm and then poses his question at Brady again.  
"So what do you think, Slugger?"  
Brady looks at his dad, his eyes as big as saucers.  
"I like it daddy, there is plenty of room for my basketball goal, my soccer nets, and lots of room to play football and baseball. I can't wait to see my room."  
John turns back around, Marlena still looking at the massive house with her hand absentmindedly placed over her expanding tummy. John allows a couple tears to fall unchecked while looking at this beautiful woman, the mother of his children. She seemed to just glow. He gains his composure and then speaks up to everyone in the Jeep.  
"Okay, let's pile out of the car and go take a tour of the house."  
Brady helps Belle out of her seat and they get out of the car impatiently waiting for their dad to help their mom out of the car so they can go see the inside of the house. After everyone has gotten out they head to the front door and John grabs the key and unlocks the large oak door revealing a massive foyer with beautiful hardwood floors. Brady and Belle run inside, their shoes echoing on the wood as well as their laughter echoing off the walls.  
Marlena enters with John's help and her hand goes to her mouth as she inhales a big intake of breath.  
"John, this house is enormous, and just absolutely exquisite."  
John grabs his wife's hand and smiles.  
"Just wait until you see the rest of the house."  
Marlena smiles as John takes her to the stairs so they can see the second floor where the bedrooms are. Belle and Brady are still running around downstairs, exploring every room and having a grand time. John and Marlena get up the stairs and he takes her to the nursery first.  
"Here is where the twins are going to sleep."  
Marlena lets go of John's hand and goes exploring the nursery on her own. She walks over to the east wall.  
"This is where the cribs are going to be. I want to keep them close to each other after they are born."  
Then she goes over to the west wall.  
"This is where my rocker is going to be for when I breast feed and rock them at night."  
She walks a few feet.  
"This is where the changing table is going to be."  
Then she walks across the room to the closet which is along the same wall where the cribs will be. She opens the door to reveal a large walk in closet.  
"Yowza, this is a big closet. I think I will use this for storage until the twins are older."  
Then she walks back over to the west wall.  
"I want the dresser here just a few feet from the window and my rocker."  
Then she heads over to the window, her hand on her expanding tummy, looking down at the yard.  
"I want to put unisex colored curtains on the window since we don't know the sex of the twins yet."  
John just stand by the door of the nursery watching his wife when he hears thundering footsteps running up the stairs.  
Belle yells.  
"Daddy, mommy, where are you?"  
John sticks his head out.  
"Right here in the nursery, Izzy."  
"Oh. I am going to go look at my room now."  
John chuckles.  
"Do you even know which room is yours honey?"  
Belle puts her hands on her hips and looks at her dad.  
"Of course, daddy. Brady and me already know which rooms we want. He is already in there looking at his room."  
Marlena joins John at the door and wraps her arm around his and leans her head on his shoulder. Marlena speaks to her daughter.  
"You and Brady know which rooms you want, sweetie?"  
Belle nods her head yes.  
"Brady is in looking at his right now."  
Eventually they finish looking at the bedrooms and they discover that the master bedroom as well as Belle, Brady's, and the guest room all have bathrooms. The master bedroom has a shower and a whirlpool bath as well as his and hers sinks. The nursery is the only bedroom without a bathroom. Downstairs there is a half bathroom off of the massive kitchen. There is also a huge dining room, den, living room, computer room/office, finished basement, sunporch, pool, barn, three car garage, two huge closets, the front porch wraps around the side of the house and has room for a porch swing, rocker, and two regular outdoor chairs, the sun porch off of the back of the house has window seats for plants and is screened in.  
The house is yellow with white shutters and the barn is red with white doors and windows. Off the side of the house is a huge field for playing all kinds of sports and even some room for a swing set and sandbox for the kids.  
After a long day of looking at the house John takes his wife and kids to dinner as a celebration of the new house and then they all go home exhausted from the big day.  
Right before Marlena falls asleep she looks over at her husband who is turning off the bedside lamp.  
"John, I can't wait for Sami, Eric, Carrie, and Will to see the new house. They are going to love it."  
John who is now lying down facing Marlena caresses her face.  
"Yes they will, Doc. They are going to be over all the time visiting and hanging out. It'll be great."  
Marlena smiles.  
"Yes it will."  
And with that she pulled the covers up and closed her eyes. John looked at Marlena for a minute and then he too pulled the covers up and went to sleep.

Chapter 15 coming soon...


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

1 week later...  
Marlena has just finished with her prenatal appointment to check on the progress of the twins. She is happy to find out that they are a boy and a girl.  
She only has four months left which means that she is five months along but looks like she is seven months along because she is carrying two babies instead of one. She is due in February. She is on her way home from the hospital. Unbeknownst to her, Hope, Alice, Caroline, Lexie, Sami, Carrie, Belle, Maggie and Laura all have a surprise baby shower waiting for her at the penthouse.  
Caroline is the first to say something.  
"Okay, when we hear Marlena unlock the door we have to be very quiet so she can't hear us and will be surprised."  
"Okay, Grandma."  
Sami says rolling her eyes and smiling.  
Carrie gets up to turn off the lights when they hear Marlena getting off the elevator.  
"I hear mommy! She's coming!"  
Belle says in a loud whisper.  
"Thanks Belle, now shhh!"  
Sami scolds her little sister.  
Marlena unlocks the door and wonders why the lights are off.  
"I wonder why the lights are off."  
She turns them on.  
"Surprise!"  
Marlena is startled for a minute but then she starts laughing and hugging everyone. The twins want in on the action too as they kick Marlena while she is hugging everyone. She puts both hands on her swollen tummy.  
"Hey, I haven't forgotten about you two. In fact this party is in your honor."  
Belle comes over to her mom.  
"Mommy, can I feel them kick?"  
Marlena looks at her daughter.  
"Sure, sweetie, give me your hand."  
Belle puts out a chubby little hand and Marlena grabs it and places it on her swollen tummy. The twins react by kicking Belle's hand.  
Belle giggles.  
"That's my baby brother or sister in there."  
Marlena smiles.  
"Yes it is and he or she is saying hi."  
Belle talks to her mom's stomach.  
"Hi, I can't wait to meet you."  
Sami comes over to her mom.  
"Are they playing soccer, mom?"  
Marlena looks up at her oldest daughter.  
"Yeah, they are as excited as I am. They know something exciting is going on and they want to be a part of it."  
Sami puts her hand on her mom's stomach next to Belle's and one of the twins kicks her.  
"Wow, that kid's strong."  
Marlena smiles in remembrance to when she was pregnant with Sami and Eric.  
"You and Eric were the same way; you kicked me until my insides were black and blue."  
Sami smiles.  
"Really? Will was a kicker too."  
Marlena looks down at Belle.  
"So was my baby, Belle. It kind of surprised me that she was such a strong kicker because she was so tiny, but sure enough she never let me forget she was there and she even decided to come a month early."  
By this time Belle has her ear up to Marlena stomach and is smiling. Sami by now has taken her hand off.  
Then they hear Caroline speak up.  
"Hey, where are the guests of honor? We have lots of food, cake and gifts to open so let's get this party started shall we."  
"We're coming, Caroline. Marlena replies.  
She grabs Belle's hand as Sami follows them and joins the others.

Meanwhile...  
John, Brady, Abe, Bo, Roman, Eric, Shawn and Mickey are all at the baseball game that the girls arranged for them so they could have the baby shower. Brady is having a grand time eating hot dogs; the evidence of mustard on his shirt, drinking soda pop, the evidence was on his pants where he spilled some, and hanging out with his dad and everyone watching the game. He felt like one of the guys. So far the Cubs were winning against the Orioles 5-2 and they couldn't be happier since the Cubs were their favorite team. Brady hopes to play for the Cubs someday. He was hoping that he could catch a fly ball or that his dad would so he could take it home. Everyone was having a good time.

Chapter 16 coming soon...


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Several hours later the baby shower has ended and everyone has gone home. John and Brady are home from the baseball game and are walking in the door. Marlena is sitting on the couch looking at all the things that she got for the twins. John and Brady walk in the door and Marlena looks up and sees them.  
"John, Brady, how was the game?"  
John smiles at his wife.  
"The Cubs won and Brady is a happy guy."  
Brady runs over to his stepmother.  
"Mommy, the Cubs won!"  
Marlena grins at him and gives him a big hug.  
"I know sweetie. I am happy that they won."  
Brady pulls out of the hug and shows his stepmother what he got at the game.  
"I got some stuff at the game, mommy."  
"Well, let's see it." Marlena tells him excitedly.  
He got an autographed baseball, a foam finger, and a cup with the Cubs logo on it.  
"Wow, you made out like a bandit today. But, you know what else you got at the game?"  
Brady nods his head.  
"No, what mommy?"  
"Dirty, sticky, and sweaty. I think it's time for a bath, what do you think?"  
"Yeah, I better go take a bath and go to bed so I can tell Belle about the game tomorrow."  
Marlena nods her head and smiles at Brady.  
"She will like that."  
John grabs Brady's hand to take him upstairs to take a bath.  
"Doc, I will go get Brady's bath ready and then I'll be back down and then we can talk."  
"Sounds like a plan." She says to her husband smiling.  
John plants a light kiss on Marlena's lips before he and Brady go upstairs. Marlena composes herself and then goes back to admiring the things that she got for the twins from the baby shower. There are several sets of his and hers onesies, a package of 4 pacifiers; two for each twin, jumbo size baby wipes, special nursing pads for when the twins are nursing, some bottles for when the twins are weaned from nursing, several sets of some cute little pants and shirts for her son, absolutely adorable outfits for her daughter, and even some cute little booties for both of them. Marlena starts talking to the twins growing inside her.  
"You two are spoiled rotten and you aren't even born yet. I am going to love you both so much and take such special care of you. You two are going to love your big sister and brother, they are going to spoil you as much as your daddy and I will."  
John comes downstairs and sees and hears Marlena talking to their unborn twins and a smile spreads across his face.  
"So are they answering you back yet?"  
Marlena looks up from her swollen stomach and looks at her husband.  
"No, you goof. I am just talking to them so they know that their mama loves them and can't wait for them to get here."  
"I can't either." John says as he leans over and kisses Marlena's swollen stomach and then places his hand on it.  
"Hey, twinners, I love you and I can't wait for you to get here. Your mommy and I are excited for your arrival."  
"Yes we are. Oh and John, I almost forgot to tell you. I found out that the twins are a boy and a girl. One of each."  
John grins and hugs his wife.  
"Doc, I am so happy. We need to start thinking of names for them."  
Marlena nods her head yes and then pulls out of the hug and looks at her husband.  
"Have I told you lately how much I love you?"  
John grabs Marlena's face with his hands.  
"Yes, you told me this morning when we woke up and again before I left, but I never get tired of hearing it. You know what?"  
Marlena continues to look at John with her hazel eyes wide.  
"What?"  
"I love you too and I am so proud of you that you are carrying our twins and that you are my wife and the mother of our daughter and a great stepmother to Brady. I am so lucky to have you. I love you."  
After he says that his hands pull her head towards his for a searing, passionate kiss as Marlena's arms go around his neck to deepen the kiss. Unbeknownst to them two little eyes are watching them from the stairs with a big grin on his face. He is standing there with his towel wrapped around his body and shivering, but he doesn't care as he watches his parents kiss. He comes down the stairs towards his parents but they don't see him at first until he is standing right by them and Marlena sees him out of the corner of her eye and pulls out of the kiss.  
"Doc, what's wrong? Why did you pull away?"  
"Look behind you."  
John turns around and sees his son grinning from ear to ear with his two front teeth coming in.  
"Kid, why didn't you tell me you were done in the tub?"  
"Sorry, daddy, I didn't want you and mommy to stop kissing."  
John and Marlena both laugh. John picks his son up to take him upstairs to go to bed.  
"You are a funny guy, Brady. Now tell your mom goodnight."  
"Goodnight, mommy."  
Marlena smiles at her stepson.  
"Goodnight, Brady. I love you."  
"I love you, too."  
John takes Brady upstairs to put his pj's on and to put him to bed. Marlena starts to laugh again as she lays back with her hands on her swollen stomach waiting for John to come back downstairs.  
John helps Brady put his pj's on and makes sure that he brushed his teeth and then tucked him in. After Brady was tucked in, he went to Belle's room and checked on her and kissed her forehead as she slept. He sometimes couldn't believe how much his little girl looked like her mother, with her little eyelashes fluttering as she slept and her hands always scrunched up under her cheek or by her face. John thought to himself.  
"How did I get so lucky, I have two beautiful kids, a beautiful wife and twins on the way. I couldn't ask for more."  
After he took one more look at his sleeping daughter he took his hand and tucked her blond hair behind her ear and then left the room closing the door quietly behind him. He double checked his son's room and then went downstairs to spend some time with his wife.  
Marlena heard John coming down the stairs and sat up to face him as he came down.  
"Are they both asleep?"  
John came over to the couch and sat down by Marlena.  
"Yes. Brady fell asleep almost as soon as his little head hit the pillow and Belle she looked like a little angel, her hands all scrunched up beside her face, her beautiful eyelashes fluttering as she dreamed. She reminded me of you."  
Marlena flushed at his comment and then wrapped her arms around her husband and laid her head on his chest as they lay back on the couch cuddling, both content in each others arms lost in their own thoughts.

Chapter 17 coming soon...


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

John and Marlena had gone to bed hours ago, both of them having had long days. Marlena with the pregnancy and baby shower and John the baseball game with the guys. Marlena was sound asleep, her breathing heavy. John, unfortunately, couldn't sleep; he just lay there for hours, tossing and turning, staring at his beautiful, pregnant wife. He knew what was wrong, why he couldn't sleep, he and Marlena hadn't made love in 3 months, since the night before she found out she was pregnant, and he wanted her badly, but at the same time he thought to himself.  
"Is it safe? Does Doc even want to make love being pregnant with twins? Is she too tired all the time to make love?"  
John let the questions run through his mind as he lay back against the pillows with his hands behind his head. He could still hear Marlena's heavy breathing next to his ear; smell her wonderful scent, imagined touching her soft, creamy skin, imagining her touching him and how she felt against him. He could never resist her; deny her because it always felt amazing and wonderful when they made love.  
"She is so d**n beautiful and an awesome lover. I can't not think about making love to her whenever I am around her". He thinks to himself.  
John turns over and looks at Marlena again, lying on her back, her stomach swollen through her pajama top, her cheek placed against the pillow with her fingers lying against her cheek and other hand placed on her growing stomach. He knew how peaceful she looked, sound asleep but he decided to risk it just because he knew that deep down she couldn't resist him. She never could, hence the plane and he conference table. Those thoughts brought a smile to his face as grabbed Marlena's hand off of her stomach and placed it beside her then he put his hand under her pajama top and ran his hands across where the twins were growing and kept it there for a minute.  
"They must be exhausted as well; I don't feel them moving much." He thought to himself.  
Marlena didn't stir. He then continued to move his hand up towards her swollen breasts as he lightly ran his hand across both nipples slowly. This causes a slight moan from Marlena but she doesn't wake. John then begins massaging one breast and then the other feeling the bulge in his boxers get bigger and bigger. Getting totally turned on by this, John pulls Marlena's pajama top up to her neck, exposing her growing stomach and swollen breasts to him as he leans over and runs his mouth across her growing stomach, first planting a kiss on her belly button where the twins are then continuing to run his mouth up her stomach until he reaches her swollen breasts. He puts his mouth between them and kisses Marlena there. Marlena begins to stir but John continues to kiss her breasts and put them in his mouth, running his tongue around her nipples knowing that she is turned on.  
"John?"  
John looks up from his pleasurable task and makes eye contact with his wife.  
"Doc. I'm sorry. I couldn't sleep and I knew it was because you and I haven't made love in 3 months, since before you found out you were pregnant. If you want me to stop, I will."  
Marlena looks at John with passion in her eyes.  
"No, John, I don't want you to stop. I want you to make love to me."  
"What about the twins? Is it okay to make love?"  
"Yes, Dr. Bader said it was okay to make love up until my 7th month because the twins are growing and are strong and healthy. So as long as you and I are careful we can make love as much as we want until my 7th month."  
"Well, let's make up for lost time then, Mrs. Black."  
John goes back to what he was doing before Marlena woke up.  
"Let me help you with that, my love."  
Marlena pulls her pajama top off over her head and throws it on the floor and then grabs John's face and begins kissing his mouth passionately, their tongues colliding. John's hands find Marlena's breasts once more as he massages them, one in each hand, Marlena moans as she and John are kissing. John then moves down and kisses her neck and her throat, his hands still working her breasts which were now hard.  
"John, ooh, um, that feels good, um, ooh, how are we going to make love with me lying down, mmm, ooh."  
John pulls up for a minute and looks into Marlena's hazel eyes.  
"Don't worry, baby. I've got it figured out."  
"You've got everything figured out don't you?"  
John nods his head and gets a big grin on his face as he gets up off the bed and goes over to Marlena's side of the bed and sits down, grabs the waist of her pajama pants and underwear and attempts to pull them off of her. She lifts up and he successfully pulls them down and off of her and throws them on the floor. Marlena is lying there in all her naked glory, John relishing in her beauty.  
"What are you waiting for, sailor?"  
"Not a thing, beautiful."  
"Well, then get naked and make love to your wife."  
"Yes, ma'am."  
John takes his boxers off and steps out of them and then goes over to the bed and joins his wife.  
"Doc, if you don't want me to put any pressure on you then I am going to need you to lie back on the pillows for me."  
Marlena does what John asks and then he gets up on the bed on his knees, grabs Marlena's legs as she wraps them around his waist. He takes the opportunity to put his fingers in her to get her wet again. Marlena moans her pleasure and closes her eyes to the ecstasy. She moves her hips against John's fingers causing her scream out.  
"John, I need you to make love to me now. I need to feel you inside me please."  
John positions himself on his knees, grabs Marlena's hips below her stomach as not to disturb the twins and slowly glides himself in as not to hurt her or the twins. He moves inside her easily and it's hard for him to be gentle as he picks his rhythm.  
"Harder, John harder."  
John continues to move inside her.  
"Oh, Doc, I want to go into you harder and deeper, but I don't want to hurt the twins."  
"Well then just go deeper, but do it gently. I need all of you inside me."  
John pushes himself inside her deeper with the help of his hands on her hips pushing her body up and down on him gently. Marlena reaches climax after climax as she spreads her legs for her husband making it easier for him to go deeper inside her without being rough. She moans. John is breathing heavily as he bursts inside her. He gives a pleasurable moan as Marlena screams.  
"Oh, John only you can make me scream like that."  
"Then I know I've done my job, pretty lady."  
John pulls out and gets up off the bed and goes over and kisses Marlena full on the mouth.  
"I love you so much, Mrs. Black."  
"I know you do, you just showed me how much. Ooh, I love you too, you sexy, delicious husband of mine."  
Then they kiss again, fully, and passionately, exploring each other's mouths with their tongues. They knew full well that they weren't going to go back to sleep for the rest of the night and that's okay with them.

Chapter 18 coming soon...  
(Possibly another NC-17)...


	18. Chapter 18

John and Marlena are lying in each others' arms as the sun is barely rising and shining in the bedroom balcony doors. They are naked with a blanket covering them. They spent the rest of the night talking and holding each other. Marlena was lying on her side and John had his arm around her growing stomach as her arm was over his. The twins barely kicked all night even after their lovemaking, it didn't seem to affect them. Marlena looked up at the clock and saw that it read 5:00. She knew that the kids wouldn't be up for at least another hour to get ready for school and Marlena didn't have any patients till afternoon and then would pick up the kids while John would be at the police station talking to Abe about a project he was thinking about working on. John speaks into Marlena's hair.  
"We have time for a shower before we have to go get the kids ready for school."  
Marlena nods.  
"Yes, we do. Do you want to take one together?"  
"It will save on time honey and besides, a quickie in the shower won't hurt either."  
Marlena gets a mischievous smile on her lips and then elbows John.  
"Ow! What was that for?"  
"You're just impossible, John." she tells him with a smile playing on her lips.  
As she says this she turns her head towards John's and grabs his face with one hand and sticks her tongue down his throat for a searing kiss.  
A few minutes later Marlena got up to get the shower ready for them; she didn't even bother to put her robe on. She pulled her hair up on her head with a clip and started the shower as John came up behind her and caused her to gasp.  
"John, you startled me."  
"Sorry, I just checked on the kids and they are still conked out so we have a little time for you know..."  
Marlena turns around and looks at her husband with pure lust in her eyes.  
"Then let's get to it, sailor before I change my mind."  
John takes his robe off leaving him totally naked as he steps into the shower and grabs Marlena's hand and helps her into the shower behind him. Marlena is immediately under the spray, it falling on her face, shoulders, and her growing stomach. Her eyes are closed to the pleasure of the water tingling on her skin when suddenly she feels John come up behind her and stick his fingers up inside her causing her to gasp again.  
"Oh, John. You know how much that turns me on."  
John continues to thrust his fingers up and down inside her as he pulls her towards him and whispers in her ear.  
"I know."  
His other hand goes up to her swollen breasts as he begins to massage each one with his fingers, knowing and feeling with his fingers that she is turned on. She is wet and he is erect. Marlena begins to moan to the pleasure of John's fingers working their magic on her.  
Marlena licks her lips.  
"Um, John, ooh, um, I need you, ooh, inside me now."  
Without any words John grabbed his erect member and thrust it gently but deep into her causing her to spread her legs and let out a half scream half gasp. John grabbed her hips underneath her growing stomach as Marlena grabbed on to each side of the wall of the shower to get good momentum. John thrust inside her gently but deeply over and over again. Marlena's eyes were shut to the ecstasy as she reached her first climax and then her next, she pursed her lips together hard so she wouldn't scream and wake the children as she reached her next climax. She knew John wasn't far from bursting inside her as she felt him burst and moan as he did so and she almost collapsed to the pleasure. John caught her before she fell and turned her around to face him. They locked hazel with blue as they looked into each others souls and then their faces came together and their lips touched causing an explosion in their hearts and souls as the kiss went deeper and more passionate. They knew that their love was like nothing that they had ever experienced and that they were each other's soul mates. They had great, passionate sex and immense, undying love for each other that would never die.  
They finished up their shower, got dressed woke up the kids, fed them their breakfast and got them off to school. John and Marlena were alone for just a short time before she had to go to work and John had to go to the police station to talk to Abe.  
Even with her pregnancy Marlena was still able to get around surprisingly well and do her normal routine as much as she possibly could since she couldn't see her feet. She couldn't believe how easy of a pregnancy this was, knowing deep down that this would be her last one. At her advanced age getting pregnant again would be too much of a risk. She is glad that she got pregnant before the wedding, getting it done and over with now before it was too late to have another child with John.  
On her drive to work Marlena kept thinking about she and John's quickie in the shower.  
"If sex is that good while I'm pregnant, I can't wait until the twins are born."  
A smile creeps across Marlena's lips as she pulls into the hospital parking lot.  
"I bet John is thinking about our encounter in the shower as well."  
Marlena gets out of her car and walks into the hospital.  
"Hopefully, I will be able to concentrate on my patients today."  
Then she looks down at her growing stomach.  
"And you two better let me work today."  
She places a hand over the twins as she gets on the elevator to go to work.

Chapter 19 coming soon...


	19. Chapter 19

Three months have passed and it's now January 2000. Marlena is 4 weeks away from her due date and The Blacks are all moved into their new house. Belle's pony is in the barn and Brady got a kitten. Belle lost her front teeth, Brady's front teeth are in, but he lost two molars. Marlena has been resting a lot more than normal because the twins are making it hard for her to walk. Her back and legs get to hurting so she has to go on maternity leave early. John's starting a new business Basic Black that deals with fashion and publishing. It's in direct competition with Titan. Marlena's parents are coming in from Colorado to help Marlena out in her last weeks of pregnancy and to help take care of Belle and Brady after the twins are born. Belle runs into the bedroom where Marlena is resting.  
"Momma, when are Grandma and Grandpa getting here?"  
Marlena opens her eyes to look at her daughter.  
"Hi sweet girl. What did you ask me?"  
"When are Grandma and Grandpa getting here?"  
"Oh, they should be here in a couple of hours."  
Belle gets excited when Marlena tells her this.  
"Goody! I can't wait to see them!"  
She starts skipping around the room, clapping her hands and chanting "Grandma and Grandpa are coming..." over and over again. Then she starts to cough and falls on the floor in a fit of coughing then she can't breathe. Marlena realizes what's happening and gets up and goes to the bathroom to grab Belle's machine. It's hard for her to get down to Belle's level so she yells for John.  
"John! Belle's having an attack! Hurry, please!"  
She knew he would hear her since he was just right downstairs. Then we hear John's thundering, echoing footsteps as he runs up the stairs. He goes straight for his bedroom where Marlena and Belle are and sees Belle lying on the floor coughing and struggling to breathe as Marlena is crying, wanting to do something for her little girl.  
"Oh my God! Hold on Izzy, daddy's here."  
He grabs the machine from Marlena then gets down on his knees, turns the machine on, and grabs Belle's head and sticks the tube in her mouth.  
The machine does its job as Belle begins to breathe on her own and starts to cry. John takes the tube out of her mouth as Belle begins to speak.  
"Momma, daddy, I'm so sorry."  
John gives his daughter a confused look.  
"Why are you sorry, sweetheart?"  
"It's my fault I got excited about Grandma and Grandpa coming and I was jumping around and it caused me to have an attack."  
John hugs his daughter and smoothes her hair with his hand. Marlena is sitting on the edge of her and John's huge bed, her face in her hands crying.  
John finished soothing his daughter.  
"Its okay Izzy, it happens. Now why don't you go lie down in your room while I talk to mommy, okay?"  
Belle nods her head yes then she stands up and heads to her room. John joins Marlena on the bed and puts his arm around her.  
"Everything's okay now, Doc. Belle's fine and she went to her room to lie down."  
"Oh, John I just feel terrible that I can't take proper care of my little girl because I'm so big. I'm a horrible mother."  
"You are a wonderful mother. The twins that are growing inside you are happy and healthy because you have taken good care of yourself and them and Belle and Brady are happy, healthy kids."  
"It's my fault that Belle has cystic fibrosis."  
"Why is it your fault, Doc?"  
"Belle was born early because I didn't take care of myself while I was pregnant with her and she almost died after she was born. She is paying for it now."  
"Don't say that. Belle doesn't blame you for her CS, so you shouldn't blame yourself either. She has gotten this far in life because of the love and the care that you have given her, it's just one of those things that happens.''  
"I guess you're right, John. I am just so emotional right now with the twins almost due."  
"I know, I dealt with this when Isabella was pregnant with Brady. Every little thing I did or she did would cause her to cry, so you're not alone."  
"I wasn't this emotional with Belle, but with Sami and Eric I couldn't stop crying. I just wish they would hurry up and get here."  
Right after Marlena says that one of the twins kicks her as if it knew she was talking about them. She grabs that spot right under her rib and rubs it.  
"Ooh, not so rough, mama's insides don't come with air bags little one."  
John looks down where Marlena is rubbing.  
"Are they kicking you?"  
"Just one right now. I think it's our son doing the heavy duty kicking."  
Marlena grabs John's hand and places it on the spot under her ribs and the baby kicks again. This causes John to smile.  
"That's my boy; he is going to be a great football and soccer player, just like his big brother Brady."  
Marlena smirks and rolls her eyes.  
A couple of hours later Marlena's parents Frank and Martha arrive with gifts for all in tow. Marlena is happy to see her parents since the last time she saw them was to have them meet Belle when she was a baby.  
Hugs all around. Martha oohs and ahhs to Marlena's stomach and brags about how big Belle has gotten and how beautiful she is and how handsome John and Brady are. Acting like a typical mother/grandmother. Everyone thanks them for the gifts they brought. Belle wanted to stay in her grandmother's arms, even during dinner and bath time and finally bedtime. John was finally able to get Belle to bed. He joined the others in the den.  
"I finally got Belle to sleep. She is just so excited to have her grandparents here."  
Martha is the first one to answer.  
"Little Belle is an absolute doll. She is beautiful, sweet, and loving. I am such a proud grandmother. My daughter and you have done a wonderful job raising her."  
"Thanks, Martha. Marlena and I love that little girl with everything we have and with the twins coming that love is going to be spread over four wonderful children."  
Martha starts speaking to her daughter.  
"You treat Brady as if he were your own, Mar. You are so loving, and gentle with him."  
"He is my son, mama. I didn't give birth to him, but I'm his mama. I raised him from a baby after his birth mother died of cancer so I am the only mother he has ever known."  
Martha looks over at John.  
"That had to be hard for you, John. Losing Brady's mom like you did."  
John nods his head.  
"Yes, it was very hard, but I had Marlena and other family and friends and they made it easier. Marlena saved me and we fell in love all over again. I thank God for her everyday of my life. Your daughter is the most beautiful, sweet, caring, loving person I have ever met in my life."  
Martha grabs her daughter's hand and smiles at her.  
"Yes she is. Her father and I were blessed when God gave us her and her twin sister, Samantha. Two beautiful girls until Sam's life was abruptly taken by a serial killer. Oh, I miss that girl so much."  
"I miss her too, mama. She was my identical twin, when she died a part of me did too."  
The conversation between them went on for hours into the night until they all decided to go to bed and talk some more the next morning at breakfast.

Chapter 20 coming soon....the twins birth... don't miss it!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Two weeks later...  
Marlena is at home taking a nap, Belle and Brady are at school, John is at Basic Black, Frank is watching television in the den, and Martha went grocery shopping. Marlena hasn't felt good all morning so she decided to lie down, but that doesn't seem to help. She has had little flutterings in her stomach but no strong contractions so she doesn't think she is in labor but doesn't want to take any chances. Martha comes home from the grocery store and then goes upstairs to check on Marlena.  
"Marlena honey, how are you feeling?"  
"Not good at all, mama. I think I might be in labor, but I am not absolutely sure."  
"Why do you say that?" Martha asks her daughter.  
"Well, I have been having flutterings all day but no strong contractions, and my water hasn't broke yet."  
"Do you think we should go to the hospital?" Martha asks.  
"I would feel better if we did, mama. Let me call John at work and let him know. You can tell daddy so we can all go to the hospital together."  
"Okay."  
Martha leaves to go talk to her husband and Marlena picks up the phone and calls John.  
"Basic Black. John Black speaking."  
"Hi John, it's me."  
"Doc. Is everything okay?"  
"I don't think so John. I might be in labor so mama and daddy are going to take me to the hospital. I was hoping that you could pick up Belle and Brady from school and bring him to the hospital as well as calling everyone and letting them know what's going on."  
"Sure, I can do that. I will see you in a little while at the hospital and hopefully we will be welcoming our babies into the world."  
"I hope so. I love you, John."  
"I love you."  
She hangs up the phone and changes her clothes to go to the hospital. She grabs her packed bag. Martha and Frank come upstairs and help Marlena downstairs. Frank helps her with her coat and Martha helps her with her bag. They head out the door and to the car and drive to the hospital.

Meanwhile John is picking up Belle and Brady from school. They are excited when they find out that they are going to the hospital to see their new baby brother and sister.  
John finally greets everyone else at the hospital when he drops off Belle and Brady in the waiting room. He goes to find Marlena and her parents.  
Marlena is sitting in a wheelchair waiting for John while her parents wait with her. John sees his wife with her parents and he approaches them.  
"Hi, sweetheart. I made it."  
Marlena is happy to see John.  
"John."  
They hug each other with big smiles on their faces. A nurse comes up to them.  
"It time to get you settled in your room, Dr. Evans."  
"Yes. Let's go."

Marlena is all settled in bed, hooked up to a fetal monitor waiting for Dr. Bader. Martha is feeding her ice chips and talking to her. Frank went out to join the others. John is a nervous wreck; pacing and wringing his hands.  
"John, honey. Please sit down. You are making me nervous with all your pacing."  
"Doc. It's so different this time than when you gave birth to Belle. I didn't know she was mine, so I wasn't nervous. But, now these babies are mine and I am excited, nervous, and scared all at the same time. I just want these babies to come out healthy and for everything to go smoothly."  
"It will, John. Dr. Bader is the best OB/GYN at University and I have done this before. So we just have to have confidence and do exactly what Dr. Bader asks."  
"You're right, Doc. I'm sorry."  
And with that John sits down in the chair beside the bed and takes Marlena's hand and kisses it. Martha continues to feed Marlena ice chips chuckling all the while.  
Dr. Bader finally shows up just when Marlena gets hit with a strong contraction.  
"Ow! That came out of nowhere."  
She rubs her stomach and begins her breathing exercises.  
"Marlena, your labor is progressing quickly so I am going to start you on an epidural."  
"Okay."  
Right after Dr. Bader administers the epidural Marlena's water breaks.  
"Uh, oh." Marlena says as her hand goes up to her mouth.  
"It's okay Marlena. Everything is going smoothly. The twins are coming fast."  
Marlena is hit with another contraction but she doesn't feel it.  
"Your contractions are 2 minutes apart so what I am going to have you do is after your next contraction I am going to see how dilated you are and then we will see how close you are to delivering."  
Marlena nods as her mother continues to feed her ice chips. John just holds her hand.  
Dr. Bader speaks up.  
"Okay, Marlena after this contraction you will be fully dilated so when the contraction after that happens it will be time for you to push."  
Marlena is hit with another contraction but again she doesn't feel it.  
"On the next contraction it will be time to go to work. It will be time to deliver the twins." Dr. Bader tells Marlena.  
Dr. Bader finishes getting ready as John and Marlena are looking at each other and nuzzling and then kissing. Marlena is hit with another contraction as Dr. Bader gives instructions.  
"Okay Marlena I need you to sit up and grab your knees for me."  
Marlena does as she is told.  
"Now give me a nice big push."  
Marlena gives it all she's got.  
"Uhhhnnh..."  
John is rubbing her back and her mother is encouraging her.  
Dr. Bader speaks up.  
"You can rest for a minute. You are doing great, Marlena."  
Marlena lays back on the pillows all sweaty and short of breath. Martha wipes her forehead and face and John takes her hand and kisses it. Then it's time for her to go again. She sits up and grabs her knees.  
"Give me a nice big push, Marlena."  
Marlena once again gives it all she's got.  
"Uhhhnnh..."  
John rubs her back as her mother encourages her.  
"You can stop for a minute Marlena. I see a head, so the first baby should be here on the next push."  
Marlena lays back on the pillows; happy but tired. Martha wipes her forehead and face once again as John mouths "I love you" to her and kisses her hand.  
Once again it's time to go again so Marlena sits up and grabs her knees and gives one more great big push.  
"UNNNHHH!..."  
Then suddenly the air is pierced with the shrill cry of a baby.  
"Wahhh!"  
"It's a girl!"  
Marlena sits back exhausted but totally happy.  
"Is-she-okay?" Marlena asks between pants.  
"She is little but healthy and has a set of lungs on her."  
John gets tears in his eyes as he listens to his newborn daughter's cry. It's the most beautiful sound in the world right now to him.  
Dr. Bader takes her over to get cleaned and weighed and the nurse takes the baby as Dr. Bader gets ready for Marlena to begin to deliver the other twin.  
"We're almost there, Marlena. One more to go. This baby should come fast since the first baby is out. It will be easier to deliver."  
Marlena is relieved to hear this.  
Dr. Bader lets Marlena rest for a few more minutes and then it's time to go to work. Marlena sits up and grabs her knees.  
"Give me a nice, big push."  
Marlena pushes with all her might with her mother and John encouraging her.  
"Unnnhhh..."  
"You can stop for a minute. I already see the head so one more push and he'll be here."  
Marlena lays back and Martha wipes her forehead and face as John moves hair out of her eyes while holding her hand.  
"Okay Marlena. This is it now."  
She sits up and grabs her knees and pushes so hard her knuckles turn white."  
"Unnnhhh..."  
Suddenly the air is pierced with another shrill baby cry.  
"Wahhh!"  
"It's a boy!"  
Marlena lays back totally exhausted after giving birth to two babies.  
"Is-he-okay?" She asks Dr. Bader once again between pants.  
"Yes. He is a little bigger than his sister but he checks out. He's a handsome fella."  
John is ecstatic and he wants to share it with Marlena but she has fallen asleep. He talks to her anyway.  
"Doc, I am so proud of you. You gave birth to our two beautiful babies, you worked hard and still manage to look beautiful. I love you."  
He kisses her on the cheek and this wakes her up.  
"Huh? Oh."  
Marlena realizes where she is and is anxious to see her babies.  
Martha lets John and Marlena know that she is going out to tell the others about the babies and leaves.  
Dr. Bader and one of her nurses brings the babies over.  
"Guess who wants to see their mommy and daddy."  
The nurse hands Marlena her daughter and hands John his son. Marlena falls in love with her baby girl.  
"Oh, you are so beautiful, baby girl. I love you so much."  
John pretends that his son is heavy and makes a face.  
"I'm just kidding big guy. You are so beautiful, kid. Your big brothers and big sisters are going to love you."  
John and Marlena continue to coddle and coo the babies until Marlena decides to take a nap. John makes his way to the waiting room as everyone is patting him on the back and congratulating him. He just smiles knowing this is one of the happiest days of his life.

Chapter 21....the twins get named...don't miss it!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

After John finished talking to everyone in the waiting room he decided to join Marlena back in her room. When he got back in the room, Marlena was still asleep. Her hands were lying on top of her chest and her cheek was against her pillow as her blond hair was laying across her other cheek.  
While he was looking at her his eyes drifted down to her now flat stomach as he almost forgot that she was no longer pregnant. He got used to the twins growing inside her. He walked over to her and moved her hair away from her face and behind her ear with his hand and then planted a light kiss on her cheek. This caused Marlena to stir and wake up.  
"Huh?"  
"Welcome back, sleepy head."  
Marlena looks at John with a confused look on her face until she realizes where she's at.  
"John?"  
"Yes Doc. It's me."  
"Hi handsome. You know how much I love you?" Marlena tells John while looking into his eyes with a big smile on her face.  
"Yes I do. But I love you more, sweetheart and I am so proud of you for working hard to bring our beautiful babies into the world. You did a wonderful job."  
"Thank you."  
Marlena grabs John face and plants a kiss on his mouth. As the kiss continues, it gets deeper and more passionate as Marlena's hands find their way around John's neck and his hands go up to Marlena's face.  
Dr. Bader walks in and sees John leaning over Marlena's bed and realizes that they're kissing. She interrupts them.  
"Ahem."  
John shoots up and gets embarrassed when he realizes that Dr. Bader walked in on them kissing. Marlena just has a smirk on her face as she flips her hair and fixes her gown.  
"Six weeks, you two."  
Marlena is the one to answer.  
"I know Dr. Bader, but it isn't a crime to kiss my husband is it?"  
"No, absolutely not. Just be careful, Marlena because you have to give your body a chance to heal and also you don't want to risk getting pregnant again so soon after giving birth."  
Marlena gives John a "you better behave" look and then answers Dr. Bader.  
"Don't worry. I will be careful and I don't plan on getting pregnant again. I am going to be getting a tubal ligation after I heal."  
"I am glad to hear that you are going to be careful. Now would you two like to see the twins? I think that it's okay if you want to try to nurse them, Marlena."  
"Yes absolutely. It will give me a chance to bond with my babies."  
A nurse brings in the twins, one in each arm and hands the boy to Marlena and the girl to John. Marlena gets a love filled look on her face when she holds her baby son.  
"Hi there sweet boy. You are so handsome, just like your daddy. This is the first chance that I've gotten to hold you since you've been born. I love you so much. You remind me so much of your big brother D.J. He was so small when he was born but so handsome. He is no longer with us. You and him would have gotten a long so great. But you have got two other big brothers who are going to love you. I think you are going to look just like your big brother Eric more than anything."  
Marlena kisses his forehead.  
"Are you ready to eat, sweet boy?"  
He gurgles his reply.  
Marlena pulls down one of the shoulders of her gown as she helps her baby son find her milk for him to eat. He clamps on and begins sucking away as Marlena watches him lovingly.  
John is holding his baby daughter talking to her.  
"Hi there sweetheart. You are just as beautiful as your mother, you know that? Your big brothers and sisters are going to love you. I already do. This is the first chance that I've gotten to hold you since you've been born. I need to think of a name for you. I can't call you baby girl for the rest of your life."  
She just gurgles at her daddy.  
John looks at her for a long time without saying anything, thinking.  
"I have the perfect name for you. You are beautiful and sweet just like your mother. How about I call you Marlee?"  
Marlee gurgles again and sticks her tongue out.  
John smiles down at her.  
"Marlee it is, then."  
Marlena finishes nursing their son and now it's Marlee's turn to be nursed. John grabs their son as Marlena grabs Marlee from John.  
As Marlena is getting Marlee ready to nurse he gets her attention.  
"Doc?"  
Marlena stops what she is doing for a minute and looks up and her husband.  
"Yeah?"  
"I picked out a perfect name for our little girl."  
Marlena gets a surprised look on her face.  
"Oh? You did? What is it?"  
"Marlee. After you and your mother."  
Marlena looks down at her baby daughter.  
"Marlee. I like it. It fits. Marlee Alise Black."  
John looks at Marlena.  
"Marlee Alise? After Alice?"  
Marlena grabs John's free hand.  
"Yes, Alise after our dear friend Alice."  
John smiles.  
"I like it."  
As Marlena is nursing Marlee she decides to tell John that she thought of a name for their son.  
"John?"  
John stops admiring his son for a minute and looks down at his wife.  
"Yeah?"  
"I have thought of the perfect name for our son."  
John smiles.  
"What is it?"  
Marlena smiles back.  
"Jonathan after you, his daddy."  
John gets a faraway look in his eyes for a minute.  
"Jonathan. I like it. It fits. Jonathan Evan Black."  
Marlena gives John a questioning look.  
"Evan?"  
"Yes. After your family."  
Marlena smiles and looks down at her daughter who is still nursing and then looks back up and John and Jonathan.  
"I like it."  
John repiles, "So it's settled then. The twins' names are Marlee Alise and Jonathan Evan."  
Marlena nods.  
"It's settled. Wait until we tell the kids and everyone else, they are going to be so happy and excited."  
"That's a fact."  
Marlee finishes nursing so John puts her and Jonathan in their bassinets so he can take them out to meet everyone and to tell them their names.

The nurse brings Marlena some food so John can take the twins out to meet everyone.  
"After I show everyone the twins, I can bring the other kids in here to see you. How does that sound?"  
Marlena answers John in between chews.  
"That sounds wonderful, John. I can't wait to see the kids. I miss Belle and Brady already. I miss Sami, Eric and Carrie too even though they're not small anymore."  
As John is getting the twins ready to take out to the waiting room he tells Marlena something that meant so much.  
"We have some wonderful, beautiful kids don't we, honey?"  
Marlena stopped what she was doing and looked up at her husband with tears in her eyes.  
"Yes we do."  
John gives her a soft kiss on her lips and then takes the twins out to meet everyone.  
Marlena watches him leave as the tears begin to fall down her cheeks.  
"God, thank you for blessing me so much for such a wonderful man and father of my children. I love him so much."

Meanwhile...  
John pushes the big bassinet with both twins in it towards the waiting room. The nurse decided it was better to put them together for the time being since they were together inside the womb. They were being so cute lying together. Marlee had her thumb in her mouth and the other hand laying on her brothers' hand and Jonathan had his other hand balled in a fist against his cheek. They were both sound asleep after being fed and changed. The hospital had them dressed up so cute. They had Marlee in a little pink jumper that said "Thank heaven for baby girls" and she was wearing a pink hat. Jonathan was wearing a blue jumper that said "Thank heaven for baby boys" and he was wearing a blue hat. They both had white booties on to keep their tiny feet warm.  
John finally gets to the waiting room and Belle is the first one to see them.  
"Daddy!"  
She runs over to him and tries to jump in his arms but Brady sees her and stops her as do Sami and Eric.  
Sami scolds her little sister.  
"Belle, your daddy has the twins so he can't hold you right this minute, okay?"  
Belle sticks her thumb in her mouth and looks down at her feet.  
"Sorry."  
Eric comes over and picks up his little sister and hangs him over his shoulder.  
"It's okay squirt."  
He starts tickling her and Belle laughs.  
John takes the twins over to where everyone else is as Sami, Eric, Brady and Belle follow him.  
John speaks up.  
"Guess who I brought to meet everyone."  
Everybody turns around to look at John and then they see the twins and start ooohing and ahhing over them.  
Eric puts Belle down and she goes over to the bassinet and looks in at her baby brother and sister. After she looks at them for a few minutes she says the cutest thing.  
"So these are why mommy had to come to the hospital, the doctor had to open up her tummy and take them out."  
Everyone laughs.  
Brady gets superior.  
"What's so funny? Mommy had them taken out of her tummy didn't she?"  
John picks up his son and hugs him.  
"Yes she did slugger, but the doctor didn't open up her tummy. I will tell you about it when you are older okay?"  
Brady looks at his dad and nods.  
Belle just stands there with her hands on her hips a sign of obvious jealousy.  
"I don't believe this."  
John looks down at his daughter.  
"You don't believe what, Izzy?"  
"I don't believe that we were all excited about my baby brother and sister and now that they are here, I don't want them."  
Then she runs off crying before anyone can reply.  
Martha goes after her.  
John feels terrible and tells anyone who was listening.  
"I didn't think Belle would be this jealous of them. I thought she would want to hold them and talk to them."  
He goes and sits down in one of the chairs and leans back. He runs his hands through his hair and rubs his neck.  
Carrie comes over to him.  
"John."  
He looks up.  
"Carrie."  
She sits down beside her former father and puts her hand on his shoulder.  
"Just give Belle time. She isn't the baby anymore and isn't going to be getting the attention that she was getting before. She just has to get used to having the twins around and realize that she is just as loved as she always was."  
John hugs her.  
"Thanks Carrie. Hopefully her grandmother can talk to her and help her understand."  
Carrie nods her agreement.  
"Yeah."

Chapter 22...coming soon.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Marlena was still in her hospital room finishing up her food and watching television. She was waiting for John to get back so he could bring the twins back in and so she could see everyone before they went home for the night.  
(knock,knock)  
"May I come in?"  
Marlena looked towards the door where the voice was coming from and smiled.  
"Sure come on in."  
It was one of the nurses bringing Marlena a copy of the twins' birth certificates so she could see them.  
"I thought you would like to see the twins' birth certificates." the nurse tells Marlena as she comes over to her bed.  
"Sure."  
The nurse hands Marlena the birth certificates, smiling.  
Marlena takes them and sees Marlee's first.  
This is what she saw:

Name:Marlee Alise Black  
Sex:Female  
Date of Birth:Feburary 5th, 2000  
Time of Birth:4:05 pm  
Weight:5 lbs. 1 oz.  
Length:18 in. long  
Place:Salem University Hospital Salem, USA  
Born to:John and Marlena Black

Right next to the info there was the sweetest, cutest picture of Marlee. They had her wearing the little jumper that said "Thank heaven for baby girls" and she had her hands balled into fists by each side of her face and her face was scrunched up like she was getting ready to laugh. Marlena couldn't help but smile as a stray tear fell down her cheek.  
She looked at Jonathan's birth certificate as well. His was almost exactly the same except for a couple of differences.

Name:Jonathan Evan Black  
Sex:Male  
Date of Birth:February 5th, 2000  
Time of Birth:4:10 pm  
Weight:5 1/2 lbs. 1 1/2 oz.  
Length:19 in. long  
Place:Salem University Hospital, Salem USA  
Born to:John and Marlena Black

Right next to his info was another sweet, adorable picture. Jonathan was wearing the jumper that says "Thank heaven for baby boys" and he has his arms in the air and his hands scrunched into fists like he is trying to fly. He has his mouth open to show a handsome smile. Again, Marlena can't keep the tears at bay looking at her baby son.  
She wipes her tears and hands the certificates back to the nurse.  
"Thank you nurse for showing me those. They are wonderful."  
"Would you like me to keep them here so your husband can look at them when he comes back in?"  
"Yes. That would be wonderful."  
The nurse smiles at Marlena as she lays the certificates on the table and takes Marlena's food tray.  
"I will see you later, okay? Oh, congratulations on your beautiful babies, Dr. Evans."  
"Thanks nurse." Marlena says smiling.  
The nurse closes the door behind her leaving Marlena alone once again. Marlena picks up the certificates again and looks at them.  
"My babies are so beautiful. I am so happy and blessed."  
She looks up at the ceiling towards heaven as she holds the certificates against her chest.  
"Thank you, God."

Meanwhile out in the waiting room...

John is sitting down with the bassinet in front of him as he picks up each twin and lets everyone admire them. John decides to wait to tell everyone their names until they see Marlena and let her tell them. Martha is still off taking care of Belle, trying to calm her down and to not be jealous of the twins.  
The twins now have pink and blue pacifiers in their mouths and are just as happy as can be, recieving the attention that kings and queens would recieve.  
Sami, Eric, and Brady absolutely love their baby sister and brother. Carrie, although not biologically related to them loves them too. Will keeps kissing their heads, saying how happy he is to have a new aunt and uncle younger than him. He isn't the baby anymore and he couldn't be happier.  
Hope, Bo, Mickey, Maggie, Laura, Alice, Roman, Caroline, Shawn, and Frank take turns holding them and admiring them. Frank is so proud to be a grandfather again.  
This goes on for awhile until Martha brings Belle back, carrying her in her arms. Belle still has tears smeared on her face and is hiccupping from crying so much. Martha convinces her to look in on her baby sister and brother. She does and then goes and sits on her daddy's lap and leans her head against his chest. She wraps her arms around him as he lays his cheek on her head.  
"Daddy, will I be able to see momma soon?"  
John wraps his arms around his daughters small frame.  
"Yes, Izzy soon. We want to give everyone a chance to see the twins before we all go in to see mommy, okay?"  
Belle nods her head against John's chest and manages to crack a small smile.  
Carrie glances over and is glad to see that Belle is doing better.

Chapter 23 coming soon...


	23. Chapter 23

Note: In my last chapter I forgot to mention Abe and Lexie as two more of the people that are there admiring the twins. They are happy for John and can't get enough of the twins.

Chapter 23

John brings the twins back to Marlena's room as everyone follows him. He decides to let all the kids; Sami, Eric, Belle, Brady, Carrie and Will go in first to see Marlena and then everyone else will come in.  
Marlena is watching television as John comes in with the twins.  
"Are you up for some visitors?"  
Marlena looks up startled and then sees John and her babies and smiles.  
"Hi, John. How are our two beautiful babies?"  
He brings them over to her as he hands her Marlee; Jonathan begins to fuss.  
Marlena looks down at her son.  
"Oh, what's wrong sweet boy?"as she places her hand on his stomach.  
John grabs Jonathan's pacifier and puts it back in his mouth as Jonathan begins sucking away.  
"He just lost his pacifier."  
"I think they are hungry and tired John."  
"Yeah, I think it's time for a feed and change and then a trip back to the nursery for you two."  
Marlena pulls the shoulder of her gown down to feed Marlee. She takes out Marlee's pacifier and helps her find her milk to eat. Marlee latches on and begins eating away. Marlena looks down at her daughter with love filled eyes as tears begin to form in them.  
"You are so beautiful and perfect. I love you so much baby girl."  
Marlee looks up at her mom and continues eating. John is watching them with a smile on his face; happy and proud.  
Eventually, Marlena finishes nursing the twins and the nurse comes in and takes them back to the nursery but not before Marlena and John both kiss them a million times.  
John lets the kids in and almost immediately Belle runs to her mom and jumps up onto the bed.  
"I missed you mommy."  
Marlena looks at her daughter lovingly.  
"I missed you too sweet girl."  
Marlena squeezes Belle really tight as Belle wraps her arms around Marlena's neck.  
"I love you mommy."  
"I love you too Belle."  
Marlena tries to let Belle go but she won't take her arms from around her neck.  
"Belle sweetie, what's the matter? You saw me this morning before school."  
Belle lets go and looks at her mom seriously.  
"I know but when I left this morning you still had the twins inside your tummy and I was still your baby. Now the twins are here and I'm not the baby anymore. You won't love me or spend as much time with me anymore."  
Marlena looks up at her husband as John gives her a look that tells her that their daughter has terrible jealousy.  
Marlena looks back down at her daughter.  
"Belle, I will always love you. As for spending time with you; yes for a little while; when the twins are small I will be spending more time with them but I will always try to find the time to be with you. Your daddy and I both. You are our little girl and we will always be here for you, okay?"  
"Okay, momma."  
Belle and Marlena hug again and Belle then jumps down off the bed and goes to John who picks her up.  
All the kids have their turn to congratulate Marlena and give their love, hugs and kisses. When it's Will's turn he acts suddenly shy. Sami is holding him as he has his thumb in his mouth.  
"Are you going to say something to Grandma?" Sami asks her son.  
Will nods his head yes.  
Sami puts Will down on the bed next to Marlena. Marlena gives her grandson a big smile and then grabs him and gives him a gigantic hug.  
Will hugs her back.  
"What do you think of your aunt and uncle, sweetie?"  
Will pulls out of the hug and looks at Marlena.  
"I like them, but they are so little. When can I play with them?"  
"Well, when they get a little bigger you can play with them. You can come over to the house and play with them and Belle and Brady too. How does that sound?"  
"Good." Will replies with a big grin on his face.  
Marlena grabs him and hugs him again.  
John and Marlena decide to tell the kids the twins' names.

John puts Belle down and goes over to Marlena and grabs her hand and kisses it.  
Marlena looks up at John, smiling.  
John is the first to talk.  
"We wanted all the kids to be together when we reveal the twins' names. We will tell the others later when we see them."  
Marlena then speaks up.  
"We also wanted to tell you together since we thought of the names together."  
John and Marlena look at each other again. The kids just stand and wait for them to tell.  
"We named our daughter Marlee Alise after me and your grandma and after Alice." Marlena replies.  
"Yes, and we named our son Jonathan Evan after me and your mom's family." John tells them.  
"So what do you think?" Marlena asks.  
They all agree that the names are beautiful and perfect for them and how Alice is going to be so flattered and honored that their daughter is named after her.  
Finally the visit is over and the others come in. Congratulations and hugs all around. John and Marlena reveal the names of the twins and Alice begins to cry as does Martha and Frank. They are just so honored to have the twins named after them. Mickey has to get Alice some tissue and John gets his mother and father-in-law some tissues. Frank was trying to hide the fact that he was crying but was failing at it. Marlena shows them the birth certificates as more hugs and congratulaltions are exchanged as well as many "Ah's" and "how cute's."  
Eventually every one went home after the long day for some much needed rest. John decides to stay at the hospital with Marlena. Frank and Martha take Belle and Brady home and promise to be back in the morning.  
John and Marlena fell asleep in each other's arms dreaming about their beautiful babies.

Chapter 24 coming soon...the twins and Marlena are home...don't miss it!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

1 week later...  
Marlena and the twins are home from the hospital and settling into home life well. Belle has still got some jealousy towards her new siblings. Brady can't get enough of them.  
Marlena is enjoying her time off taking care of her new babies with her mother's help. Marlena is happy to be a mother again. John spoils the twins rotten, buying them toys all the time.  
Sami, Eric, and Carrie have been over to see the twins a couple of times already and are happy to have someone to spoil and spend time with.  
Marlena is in the nursery feeding and changing the twins. Belle comes in; sulking and watching her mom with the twins.  
Belle thinks to herself.  
"Momma loves the babies more than she loves me. I hate them and I wish they were never born. I never see momma anymore and when I do she just smiles and pats me on the head. I want momma back."  
Marlena looks up from what she is doing and sees her daughter in the doorway with her arms crossed and a frown on her face.  
"Belle, what's wrong sweetie?"  
Belle just glares at her mom and doesn't answer her.  
"Belle, are you going to answer me or just stand there acting all mad?"  
Belle stops sulking and answers her mom.  
"I am mad. I hate the babies, momma."  
Marlena gives Belle a shocked look and gasps.  
"Isabella Black! What a terrible thing to say about your brother and sister! I think you need to go to your room for awhile and think about your attitude and I will be in later to talk to you, understand?"  
Belle looks down and her feet.  
"Yes, momma." as the tears begin to fall down her cheeks.  
"Okay." Marlena tells her daughter.  
Belle runs off to her room and closes the door.  
Marlena looks at Belle's closed door for a minute with a frown on her face.  
"What is becoming of my little girl? She is not that sweet, funny, loving girl that we all remember. I just can't believe how jealous she is of the twins. I hope I don't have to take her to see someone." Marlena thinks to herself.  
"Doc, are you up there?"  
Marlena is interrupted from her thoughts when she hears her husband's voice.  
"Yes John. I am in the nursery."  
Marlena finishes up changing the twins as John comes upstairs and puts his arms around his wife.  
"How's my pretty lady today? I missed you this morning before I left for work."  
Marlena manages to smile through her frustration with Belle.  
"I missed you too, John."  
She turns around and looks at her husband. They kiss for a minute; they missed each other all day. They pull out of the kiss and them Marlena speaks up.  
"We need to talk. It's about Belle."  
"Oh my God. Is her cystic fibrosis acting up?"  
Marlena nods. "No. It has to do with this terrible jealousy she has for the twins. She never comes in to see them and she tells me she hates them. She is always giving me the meanest looks. She is mad at me about having the twins John. I just know it."  
John embraces his wife and caresses her hair.  
"Honey, I will have a long talk with her and maybe you could suggest somebody that she can talk to."  
Marlena nods against her husband.  
"I was just thinking the same thing. This isn't good. Belle has always been this sweet, loving, happy girl but ever since the twins were born, she isn't the same little girl. I miss that little girl."  
John pulls Marlena out of the hug.  
"Where is Belle right now?"  
"I sent her to her room and told her to think about her attitude. She wasn't happy that I did that, but I didn't know what else to do at the moment. Her behavior was completely unnecessary."  
"What was she doing?"  
"Well, I was finishing up nursing and changing the twins and Belle was standing at the door glaring at me, sulking. She wouldn't answer me right away so I asked her again what she wanted. She finally answered me but it wasn't the answer I wanted to hear."  
"You're right, Doc. Her behavior was absolutely unnecessary. Let her stay in her room a little longer and then we will go in a while and talk to her together."  
"Good idea and tomorrow I will call some of my colleagues at the hospital and see who they recommend to talk to her."  
"That's sounds like a good idea, honey."  
Marlena checks on the twins one more time and they are both sleeping soundly so she and John leave the room quietly and close the door behind them.  
Martha is downstairs fixing dinner; Brady is watching television with Frank in the den. John and Marlena have a few minutes to themselves so they decide to go to their room and spend a little time together before the twins wake up and dinner is ready.

Meanwhile...  
Belle is lying on her bed crying talking to herself:  
"Everybody hates me. All everyone does is hang out with the twins. Dumb babies. I wish they were never born, I hate them and I hate momma, daddy and Brady. I am going to stay in my room forever and not go back to school. I hate school and my teacher too. I don't even want to see my friends. I am so mad."  
Belle curls up on her bed and continues crying.

Chapter 25 coming soon...John and Marlena talk to Belle


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

John and Marlena are lying on their bed in their room holding each other and talking; trying to figure out what to do about Belle.  
The twins are still sleeping, Frank and Brady are still in the den, Martha is still in the kitchen cooking dinner. John and Marlena are enjoying spending time together since they hardly ever see each other since the twins' birth.  
"John, I love our little girl so much and hate to see her like this. I don't understand why she is so angry and jealous of the twins. Did I do something wrong?"  
John kisses Marlena's forehead.  
"Doc, you haven't done anything wrong. This is normal for the baby to be jealous when a new addition comes along."  
Marlena sits up and looks up at her husband.  
"I know that because I have worked with other families who have had problems with their child adjusting to a new addition, but Carrie wasn't the least bit jealous of Sami and Eric and Brady wasn't the least bit jealous of Belle. I just don't understand it."  
John smiles remembering when Brady first met Belle.  
"Brady always wanted a baby brother or sister and when Belle came along he was so happy. She was like his baby; someone to play with. Carrie was raised on a ship and didn't have any interaction with other kids. Right?"  
Marlena nods.  
"Yes. She only had Anna. When Sami and Eric came along Carrie couldn't have been happier. She loved being a big sister and she didn't have just one to spend time with but two."  
Marlena smiles.  
John reaches over and pulls Marlena to him and gives her a big hug.  
"You are a great mother, Doc. Don't ever doubt that."  
"Thanks honey."  
They pull out of the hug and look at each other.  
"Let's go talk to our daughter." John tells Marlena.  
"Okay."

Meanwhile...

Belle is still lying on her bed but she is laying on her side listening to her radio. The song playing is the one that her mom used to play for her when she was little.  
"House on Pooh Corner".  
She still has tears in her eyes listening to the song remembering when it was just her, her mom, her dad and Brady.  
(knock, knock)  
Belle doesn't hear the knocking at first because she is listening to the song.  
Marlena cracks the door open a little.  
"Belle it's mama and daddy, may we come in?"  
Belle sits up and wipes her eyes and nose with her sleeves and nods. She turns the music down and hugs her knees to her chest.  
Marlena and John hand in hand, walk over to Belle's bed and sit down on the edge.  
"Belle, sweetie, you know that you're daddy and I love you very much right?"  
Belle nods yes.  
"You are our little girl, and you always will be." John tells his daughter.  
Belle wipes the fresh tears that have fallen with her sleeve again.  
"If I am still your little girl, then why did you have the twins?" Belle asks her parents.  
John and Marlena look at each other for a minute then Marlena answers her daughter.  
"We had the twins because we love each other and wanted more children to show everyone how happy and in love we are. The twins just made the love we have for each other and you, Brady, Sami, Eric and Carrie stronger. "  
"Were you and daddy happy and did you love each other when I was born?" Belle asks her mom.  
John answers this time after he and Marlena give each other a look that says "uh oh".  
"When you were born, things between your mommy and I were complicated. We loved each other very much but we couldn't be together like we are together now because mommy was still with Sami and Eric's daddy."  
"So you did love each other when I was born?" Belle asks her parents.  
Marlena looks at her daughter lovingly and reaches out her arms hoping for a hug from her. Belle hesitates for a minute then climbs into her mom's arms.  
"Absolutely, sweetie girl. Your daddy and I have loved each other for a long time and no matter who comes and goes in our lives, we will always love you. You are living proof of the love that your daddy and I share."  
"Just like the twins?" Belle asks her mom.  
"Yes, just like the twins. Just because the twins are here doesn't mean we love you any less. We love as much as we always did."  
Belle pulls out of her mom's embrace and crawls over to her dad for a hug from him.  
"I love you and momma so much, daddy and I thought that you didn't love me anymore because you and momma spend so much time with them and I never see you. I thought you loved them more."  
"Never, Belle. Never. We love all of our children equally."  
John tells his daughter and gives her a big hug and kiss on her cheek.  
"Belle, if you ever feel like we are spending enough time with you or you aren't feeling loved please let your daddy or me know and we will definitely take care of it. We never want you to think that you aren't loved because you are."  
"Okay, momma."  
"Now let's all go see grandma and see how dinner is coming along." John tells his wife and daughter as they head downstairs to the kitchen.

Chapter 26 coming soon...


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26  
John, Marlena, and Belle are in the kitchen with Martha. Martha has been trying to get Brady and Frank out of the den so they can all sit down to dinner.  
Martha has a baby monitor in the kitchen so they can hear if the twins cry.  
Belle sits down in her chair and puts her napkin in her lap. Marlena pushes Belle's chair in for her.  
"Are you settled in sweetie?"  
Belle looks up at her mom.  
"Yes, momma."  
Marlena smiles at her daughter and kisses her forehead as she heads to her seat to sit down in her chair.  
Brady and Frank come thundering in from the den, chattering away about the show they were just watching on TV.  
"It's about time you two got in here; I have been calling you for the last 20 minutes."  
"Sorry, Grandma. Grandpa and I wanted to finish the movie we were watching."  
"Okay, but don't let it happen again." Martha looks at Brady and then at Frank.  
"Yes, ma'am." (In unison)  
They both get settled in their chairs as Martha finishes placing the food on the table and sits down herself. Frank says grace to bless the food and then they all dig in.  
About 15 minutes into the meal one of the twins starts crying so Marlena has to excuse herself from the table to check on them.  
"I will be right back." Marlena tells everyone.  
When Marlena gets upstairs into the nursery she realizes that it's Marlee who is fussy. She takes her out of her crib to check to see if she has a wet or soiled diaper but her diaper is fine so she sits down in the rocker to see if Marlee is hungry. As soon as Marlena helps Marlee find her breast to begin feeding, she clamps on and begins sucking away.  
"So that's what was wrong, you were just hungry. You eat so much, sweetie. I might run out of milk between you and your brother eating so much." Marlena tells her baby daughter jokingly.  
Marlee just looks up at her mom with her big, beautiful eyes. It's still hard to tell whose eye color she will have since she is only a week old so right now her eyes are dark blue almost black still. Her hair is so light and fine as well.  
Marlee's eyes begin to flutter and close; a sign that she is done feeding and ready to go back to sleep so Marlena unlatches Marlee from her breast, fixes her bra, pulls her shirt down and then stands up and takes Marlee back to her crib and lays her on her back. She barely stirs as she continues to sleep.  
Marlena looks in on Jonathan who is awake but content. He's babbling away, discovering his fingers and toes for the first time with a huge grin on his face.  
"What are those, Jonathan? Huh? Aren't they neat, honey?" Marlena whispers to her baby son as she rubs his tummy and smiles at him. Marlena decides to give him his pacifier so he will have something to keep him content so she can go finish her dinner and then come and check on him again later.  
"I will see you later, big boy. Mama loves you." She caresses his head for a minute and then heads back downstairs to finish dinner.

Meanwhile in the kitchen...  
Frank and Brady are talking to each other while they are eating, forgetting that their are other people at the table.  
Belle and John are talking to each other. Belle is laughing at her dad and almost spits food out all over the table.  
"Daddy, stop making me laugh, I am trying to eat." Belle reprimands her dad.  
"Sorry, Izzy. I just love seeing your beautiful smile and sweet laugh. It's been too long, you know. Look at that missing tooth of yours. My little jack o lantern daughter."  
"Daddy, stop it!" Belle tells her father between bites of food and giggles.  
Martha is just observing with a smile on her face as she eats. Marlena finally comes back downstairs and sees what's going on and can't help but smile as she starts to tear up. She heads to her chair and sits down as she continues to smile; a stray tear runs down her cheek unchecked. Belle notices and stops what she is doing.  
"Momma are you okay?"  
Marlena looks at her daughter with tears in her eyes; smiling.  
"Yes, Belle. I am just fine. I am happy to see everyone happy and getting along so well. I have a great family." She hugs Belle and kisses her curls on the side of her head.  
Belle smiles as John touches Marlena's hand with his and smiles at his wife never wanting this to end.

Chapter 27 coming soon...


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Later that night...

Marlena and John are in the nursery getting the twins ready for bed after their baths. They discovered that both the twins love water. Martha is cleaning up the kitchen after dessert; putting the dishes in the dishwasher; etc. Frank and Brady are helping Belle feed her horse and clean up her stall. Once they are done Brady has to feed his kitten and he and Belle both have to take a bath and go to bed for school the next morning. It's still pretty cold outside, it being the middle to the end of February.

Meanwhile in the nursery...

Marlena is nursing Jonathan while John is putting Marlee's pajamas on her after changing her diaper. She is next to be nursed. Jonathan is already in his pajamas with a clean diaper.

"You are a hungry little boy aren't you, sweetie?" Marlena asks her baby son.

Jonathan just looks up at his mom with his big, beautiful eyes as he continues to eat.

"Is that boy still eating, Doc?" John asks.

Marlena looks over at John who is holding Marlee on his shoulder and rocking her while she is sucking her fist.

"Yes, I have never seen one little boy eat so much at this age."

John just smiles at his wife as he continues to rock Marlee.

"You are such a good girl, Marlee. I love you so much." John tells his baby daughter as he kisses her cheek ever so lightly.

Jonathan finally finishes nursing and then it's Marlee's turn. Marlena hands Jonathan to John as he hands Marlee to her mom. John puts Jonathan on his shoulder to burp him as Marlee begins to eat.

They eventually get the twins laid down in their cribs after they are done getting them ready for bed.

After John and Marlena have the twins asleep Belle comes running out of her room after having taken her bath.

"Momma, daddy are you going to tuck me in?"

John picks Belle up and smiles at her.

"Of course, Izzy but your mommy is going to be the one to give you your treatments tonight so I can make sure Brady gets to bed."

"Okay, daddy."

They all go to Belle's room. A typical room for a 6 year old. It has a lavender canopy bed with matching comforter and bed skirt. She has pictures of Disney Princesses on her walls as well as pictures of her and the family together. A huge handmade cloth name banner that says "Belle" hangs by the bed. She has pictures of her and her horse on her dresser. Her stuffed animals sit on the window seat as well as her big chair by the window. She has a little CD/radio/cassette player on her nightstand by her bed that has a clock. Her curtains and carpet match her bed. Her bathroom is over by her closet and his has all of her treatments for her cystic fibrosis.

Marlena pulls her covers down and John lays her down and covers her up.

"I want Mr. Bear, momma. Could you bring him to me."

"Sure, sweetie."

Marlena goes over to Belle's chair and grabs Mr. Bear and takes him to Belle.

"Thank you, momma."

"Your welcome, baby."

John kisses Belle goodnight as Marlena goes to the bathroom to grab all the things she will need for Belle's treatments.

John peeks his head in to the bathroom.

"I will see you later, sweetheart. I love you."

Marlena looks up at her husband and smiles.

"Yeah, see you later. I love you, too. It will be so nice to hold each other tonight."

"That's a fact."

Marlena finishes what she is doing and comes over and kisses her husband.

"Tell Brady goodnight and that I love him. Give him a big kiss for me too."

"Will do." John says as he closes the door behind him. Marlena goes over to Belle's bed and sets everything down on the bed. Belle sits up, getting ready.

"Here is the basin to spit in when I smack your back to loosen the mucus in your lungs, make sure you spit into it okay?"

Belle nods as she grabs the basin and leans over it. Marlena stands over Belle and pulls up her pajama top and begins smacking Belle's back with the palm of her hand over and over. It works and Belle coughs and spits like she is supposed to until she gets all the mucus off her lungs.

"Are you okay, Belle?"

"Yes, momma."

"Okay now it's time to do your breathing machine and your inhaler and then you will be done."

Belle nods.

They finish her treatments and Marlena tucks her in. Belle picks out the book she wants read to her and after her story Marlena turns the light out. Belle likes if her mom stays with her until she falls asleep so Marlena lays next to her daughter. The radio is on low so Belle will have something to listen to help her go to sleep. The song happens to be one of Marlena's favorites and as it plays she looks at Belle and begins to reminicse about Belle from when she was first born till now.

Child of Mine*

Although you see the world

Different than me

Sometimes I can touch upon

The wonders that you see

And all the new colors and pictures you've designed

Oh, yes, sweet darling,

So glad you are a child of mine

Child of mine, child of mine

Oh, yes, sweet darling

So glad you are a child of mine

You don't need direction

You know which way to go

And I don't want to hold you back

I just want to watch you grow

You're the one who taught me

You don't have to look behind

Oh, yes, sweet darling,

So glad you are a child of mine

Nobody's gonna kill your dreams

Or tell you how to live your life

They'll always be people to make it hard for awhile

But you'll turn their head when they see you smile

The times you were born in

May not have been the best

But you can make the times to come

Better than the rest

I know you will be honest

If you can't always be kind

Oh, yes, sweet darling,

So glad you are a child of mine

After the song ends the tears roll down Marlena's face as she caresses her daughter's hair and looks at her lovingly.

"You are my special girl, Belle. Don't ever forget that. I love you so much and am so proud of you. I know that God gave me you because nobody could love you or take care of you better than me or your daddy. I am so blessed and happy to have such a beautiful little girl." Marlena whispers to Belle but by this time Belle was sound asleep. Deep down Marlena knows Belle heard every word she said.

Marlena kisses Belle's cheek and gets up and leaves Belle's room quietly closing the door behind her. She runs into John in the hallway and they smile at each other as Marlena hugs her husband.

John hugs her back.

"To what do I owe this display of affection, honey?" John asks his wife.

"I just love you so much and thank you so much for our beautiful little girl that we made out of our love." Marlena explains to her husband.

"Well, I love you too and you never have to thank me. I am the one who should be thanking you. You have made me the happiest man on the face of the planet Doc. You are a wonderful, beautiful wife who has given me three beautiful children as well as loving me for who I am. I couldn't ask for more."

Marlena looks up at John with her hazel eyes full of love.

"Me neither."

Then they close in on a passionate kiss as John picks Marlena up and carries her to their room.

Chapter 28 coming soon...

*song lyrics "Child of Mine" by Carole King


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

It's now March and the weather is warming up. Marlena takes that as an opportunity to take the twins out for a walk in their stroller. Belle and Brady are still at school, John is at work, Frank and Martha are both out running errands and shopping. Marlena makes sure she has her cell phone on in case anyone calls.

The twins still aren't sleeping through the night but they are already starting to become individuals. Marlee is showing the beginnings of dark hair and her eyes are lightining; becoming almost bluish green, Jonathan's hair is still very light, more than likely it's going to be the same color as his mom's and his eyes are still very dark but are beginning to look like they might be brown or dark green or dark blue. They are beautiful children; typical of John and Marlena's kids.

They are 1 month old now and very healthy.

Marlena's cell phone rings and she has to stop to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Mom, it's me, Sami."

"Oh, hi sweetie. How are you?"

"I'm doing good. How are you?"

"I'm a little frazzled. The twins plus Belle and Brady keep me hopping. But other than that I am very happy and enjoying my babies."

"That's good to hear, mom. I am calling you to ask if Will and I could come and see them soon. We haven't seen them since they were born and I know they have grown like crazy since."

"Oh, honey you have no idea. I don't know if I can keep up with them, they are growing so fast and they eat so much. I am cherishing every moment with them. I missed so much of you and Eric when you were young and I won't do it again."

"I know that you feel so bad about when you were taken from Eric and me, but it wasn't your fault. It was Stefano's."

"Yes, and I am glad Stefano's gone because I don't want him getting ahold of any of my children or me again."

Marlena continued to walk as she talked to Sami. The twins are enjoying their little walk. She finished up her conversation and hung up. Sami decided she would also invite Eric to come as well after Marlena okayed it.

On her way back to the house Marlena ran into Brady and Belle's school bus dropping them off.

As soon as they got off they came running to Marlena.

"Mommy!" They both screamed.

Marlena was ready for them when they ran into her arms and gave her a big hug.

"How are my beautiful babies today?"

"Great momma!" Belle tells her mom excitedly.

"Guess what, guess what, guess what!"

"What, what, what?" Marlena asks her daughter.

"Since I am such a good reader, the teacher put me in the advanced reading class. I am ahead of everyone else in my class." Belle tells her mom.

Marlena smiles hugely at her daughter and gives her another hug but this time picks her up.

"Belle I am so proud of you. Wait until I tell your daddy."

Then she looks down at Brady while still holding Belle.

"So how was your day, Brady?"

"It was okay."

Marlena gives her stepson a questioning look.

"Just okay?"

"Well, it wasn't as good as Belle's."

Marlena ruffles Brady's hair and smiles at him. They all go inside so the kids can start her homework and so the twins can get their feeding.

John comes home later on and Marlena tells him the good news about Belle and he is so proud and happy to have such a smart daughter.

Later that night...

John and Marlena are in bed after everyone else has gone to bed. They are talking and holding each other.

"Doc, is it safe to make love yet?"

Marlena sits up on her elbow and looks at her husband.

"Is it safe? Dr. Bader said to wait six weeks and the twins are exactly one month. But, one problem, they still aren't sleeping through the night and I am afraid that we wouldn't be able to accomplish what we want if they wake up. I haven't gone back to work from my maternity leave. I don't know the answer to that question, John. As much as I want to be with you and love you, I think we should wait just a little longer. You understand don't you?"

John gets a disapointed look on his face but he accepts.

"I understand, sweetheart. We don't want to take any chances."

"Thanks, that's why I love you so much, my love. You are so patient and understanding."

John grins.

"That's me."

Marlena smiles as they go in for a passionate kiss. The kiss gets deeper and passionate and they begin to lose control until Marlena comes to her senses and stops.

"We better stop." She whispers to her husband.

John just grabs her and holds her as they fall asleep in each other's arms just waiting to be woken up by the twins.

Chapter 29 coming soon...


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

3 months later...

It is now June and the kids are out of school. The twins are 4 months old and are developing their own personalities.

Marlee has dark hair like her dad and dark blue eyes. She looks just like her dad. Jonathan has blond hair and hazel eyes. He looks just like his mom. They are absolutely beautiful and growing wonderfully.

It's close to Brady's birthday and he is turning 8.

Brady is on the little league baseball team and practices in the yard. Belle is still in dance and loves it. She also enjoys skating and swimming.

Marlena has decided to go back to work and have her breast milk extracted with a breast pump so she doesn't have to be home to nurse the twins. She is happy to finally be back at work. Martha takes care of the twins during the day. Once Frank and Martha go back to Colorado they are going to get Chelsea back. They are waiting until the twins are at least a year old.

Everyone is fascinated by the twins and how fast they have grown. They are already able to hold their heads up for a short time. They are discovering the world around them and becoming their own person.

Belle has now warmed up to her little brother and sister now and loves spending time with them. She loves being a big sister.

All the kids are playing in the pool and having a grand time.

Marlena has the twins in their carriers so they can see what's going on while she watches the kids. John is still at work. Frank and Martha are outside watching the kids as well and keeping Marlena and the twins company.

"Marlena, I am so proud of you." Martha tells her daughter.

Marlena looks over at her mom.

"Proud of me? Why?"

"Because you have made such a good life for yourself. You are married to a wonderful man, have 6 beautiful, wonderful kids, a great career, a beautiful home and family and friends who love you. If Sam could just see you now."

Marlena smiles at her mom.

"Yeah she would love her nieces and nephews and would spoil them rotten. I love my life. I couldn't ask for more. I have been truly blessed, mama."

"Yes you have." Frank tells his daughter.

Marlena looks over at her dad.

"Thanks daddy."

"Your welcome, sugar."

Suddenly they hear a loud scream coming from the pool and they all turn and look towards the scream.

Turns out Brady is jumping off the diving board and trying to land on the girls, pretending to be Superman.

Marlena quickly gets up and goes over to her stepson.

"Brady Victor Black! What have I told you about doing that? You could hurt someone very badly. If I find you doing it again, you will have to get out of the pool for the rest of the day. Understand?"

Brady has a sad look on his face as he looks at his stepmother.

Yes, mommy, I'm sorry."

Marlena softens her expression.

"Okay. I love you."

Brady grins back at his stepmother.

"I love you too, mommy."

Marlena smiles back at him as she heads back over to her parents and the twins.

Martha is the first one to speak up.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, Brady was jumping off the board and trying to jump on the girls. Nobody was hurt, thankfully."

"Thank God." Martha sighs.

Frank grins.

"Typical little boy."

Marlena and Martha look up at Frank with an expression of daggers; saying don't egg him on.

He just keeps a smirk on his face and puts his head down.

They hear John's SUV pulling up the drive and heading into the garage. Belle and Brady notice and get out of the pool to see their dad. Marlena is happy to see her husband.

"Daddy! You're home! We missed you!"

John is glad to see his kids.

"Hey! I missed you too!" John tells the kids.

Belle jumps into her dad's arms as Brady grabs onto his free arm. They head towards the pool where everyone is.

Marlena gets up to greet her husband.

"Hi, John."

"Hi, Doc."

The kids get down and get back in the pool as John and Marlena embrace give each other a yummy kiss almost forgetting about Martha and Frank sitting there.

One of the twins giggles and breaks them from their reverie.

"The twins are happy to see their daddy, John." Marlena tells her husband.

"I happy to see them too." He says as he goes over to them and greets them. They both laugh and squirm in their excitement over seeing their dad. John plays with them for a little while as Marlena, Martha and Frank watch.

Sami is bringing Will over so he can play with Belle and Brady in the pool.

John finishes up with the twins and then comes back over to his wife and puts his arm around her and whispers in her ear.

"I got a surprise for you later tonight, pretty lady."

Marlena gets a mischevious look in her eye knowing exactly what John has planned for the two of them.

She whispers back.

"I can't wait."

They both laugh and hug and Martha and Frank just stand their with confused looks on their faces.

Chapter 30 coming soon...possible NC-17


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Later that night...

After the kids are tucked into bed and Martha and Frank are in bed John and Marlena decide to have a private celebration of their own.

While Marlena was getting the kids ready for bed with Martha's help John got the bedroom ready for their special evening. He wanted to surprise Marlena.

John and Marlena are standing in front of their bedroom door and John has a blindfold over Marlena's eyes.

"John, what are you doing?"

"You'll find out all in good time, pretty lady. Just let me work my magic."

"Oh, John. You are so full of surprises. How did I get such a wonderful husband?"

"You got a wonderful husband because you are a wonderful wife. Are you ready?"

Marlena nods with a smile on her face anticipating what's coming.

John opens the door and he has the bedroom decorated for a night of romance. There are rose petals on the bed, the lights are dimmed enough to illuminate the room, he has a bottle of cider chilling in the ice bucket with a bowl of strawberries and whipped cream beside it, he has the CD player set to play a romantic song; their song, when it's time and even has the hot tub ready for later.

John takes the blindfold off and Marlena gasps.

"John, it's wonderful. How did you have enough time to do this?"

"I have my ways, sweetheart."

He puts his arms around his wife. Marlena leans her head against John's chest and smiles with tears in her eyes.

"I love you so much John. I fall in love with you more and more everyday. It's been so long since we've been alone together. I can't wait to spend time alone with you. I can't wait to make love to you all night sailor."

John turns Marlena around to face him.

"I am going to make love to you like I have never made love to you before. I am going to satisfy your every need and desire, Doc."

Marlena looks at John with her eyes full of love as they bring their faces together for a awesome, searing kiss. Their arms wrap around each other as the kiss continues and gets deeper and more passionate. Marlena's hands slide down John's back as she reaches for the waist of his jeans and grabs his shirt and pulls it from out of his jeans as her hands slide underneath and up his bare back pulling his shirt up in the process leaving him with goosebumps. He allows her to pull his shirt off his head as she tosses it to the floor. John's hands begin unbuttoning the buttons on Marlena's dress. As John does this Marlena begins kissing John's neck and caresses his back and shoulders. John reacts by grabbing Marlena's arms and pulls her dress off her arms causing her to gasp. Her dress falls to the floor leaving her clad in her slip.

"You are so beautiful, Doc. I am just amazed at how beautiful you are. It's almost hard to believe that you had twins only 3 months ago. You amaze me."

Marlena steps out of her dress and kicks it away.

"You think it was easy to lose the baby weight? Hardly. Especially since I am nursing the twins, it makes me so hungry. The twins are still getting nutrients from me even though they are no longer growing inside me."

"You are a great mother, Doc. You make sure all the children are happy and healthy while still taking care of yourself. That is why I love you so much."

Marlena looks into John's deep blue eyes with so much love.

"I love you, too, John."

"I want to toast to us; to our love, and being alone together." John tells his wife as he walks over to where the cider is chilling and grabs two champagne glasses. He hands one to Marlena and sets the other down in front of him. He grabs the cider out of the bucket.

"I got cider instead of champagne since you are still nursing."

"You think of everything don't you."

"That's a fact, pretty lady."

He pours the cider in the glasses and he picks his glass up. Marlena does so as well.

"Here's to us and our love. To many more years of you and I being together, in love and happy." John replies.

"I'll drink to that." Marlena says and then she and John clink their glasses and drink.

"I got more surprises in store for you, Doc."

Marlena looks at John and raises her eyebrows with the "Oh" look.

He heads over to the CD player and pushes play. Their song that played at their wedding bursts from the speakers. "Unchained Melody."

Marlena smiles remembering the song as John walks back over to her and picks her up and takes her over to the bed and lays her down. The song continues to play as John goes over and grabs the strawberries and whipped cream and brings it over to the bed. He sets them on the nightstand.

"I know how much you love these."

Marlena sits up against the pillows as John prepares to feed her a strawberry with a mountain of whipped cream on it.

Marlena looks at the strawberry.

"Mmmm."

She lets John feed it to her getting whipped cream all over her mouth.

Marlena giggles with her mouth full of strawberry.

"Let me get that. " John tells his wife.

Hazel and blue lock for an instant before their mouths touch. John licks the whipped cream of of Marlena's lips as it gets passionate. The kiss gets deeper and they explore each other's mouths with their tongues, not missing a bit of whipped cream. Marlena leans back against the pillows as she and John continue to kiss. John is leaning over her as they kiss. Her hands explore John's chest and abs as she runs them up and down and moans against his mouth. Her hands move down to the waist of his jeans as she undoes his belt and then his button and zipper. Once she gets his jeans undone her hands go down inside his boxers and she grabs his manhood. She fondles his penis with her hands knowing she is having an affect on him.

They stop kissing and look into each others eyes full of lust. Neither one of them need to say a word as Marlena's hands continue working on him. John grabs Marlena's hands from out of his pants and places them above her head. John gets up and takes off his jeans and boxers in one fell swoop leaving him completely naked. He steps out of them and joins his wife on the bed. He sits down next to her and grabs the straps on her slip and pulls them off her shoulders and then down her body as she lifts up so he can pull it completely off of her. After he gets it off her he puts her arms above her head again and then grabs a strawberry with whipped cream and begins to run the strawberry along her stomach and between her breasts and then he eats part of the strawberry and then feeds the rest to Marlena. He proceeds to lick the whipped cream off and as he does Marlena's body begins to tingle from the sensation of John's tongue on her body. She lets him lick her all over as she closes her eyes to the pleasure. Her arms are still above her head so she is completely at John's mercy. She is letting him have his way with her even though she made the first move. She feels John's mouth and tongue against her mound so she spreads her legs allowing him access as his mouth and tongue move all over her lips and nub.

"Oh, John that feels so good." Marlena whispers to her husband.

"Then I'm doing my job." he says as he continues to run his mouth up and down Marlena's body. Marlena moves her arms from above her head and then grabs John's face.

"Make love to me the way you do, sailor."

"Your wish is my command, pretty lady. But, we better be safe than sorry tonight as he gets up from the bed and goes over to the nightstand, opens the drawer and pulls out a condom.

"Good idea, John. Always thinking."

"That's a fact."

John opens the condom and then Marlena grabs it from him.

John looks at his wife surprised.

"Let me put it on you." she whispers to him.

John stands in front of Marlena as she takes the condom and rolls it down his already erect member. This act arouses them even more. Having Marlena's hands on his penis just makes him feel so good.

Once it's on John joins Marlena on the bed as she spreads her legs for him giving him a seductive look letting him know she's ready for him. John gives Marlena a sexy look back as he leans in for a passionate kiss. The kiss gets deeper as Marlena's legs wrap around John's waist. John takes one hand and guides himself inside her. Marlena lets out a moan as John glides deeper inside her. Her legs continue to be wrapped around his waist but she does spread them a little wider so he can go all the way inside her.

"Look at me, Doc."

Marlena looks into John's eyes as he continues to thrust into her which heightens their pleasure. The moans escape Marlena's mouth over and over again which prompts John to put one hand over her mouth to keep from waking anyone.

They feel each other reaching their peak as they both burst at the same time. John collapses on top of Marlena his face buried in her neck. She continues to keep her legs wrapped around his waist as he pulls out and their breathing slows. John removes the condom, throws it away and then grabs the sheet and pulls it over their sweaty, flushed bodies basking in the afterglow. He lies beside Marlena and looks into her eyes and caresses her cheek.

"I love you so much, Doc and what we just shared proves it. We can never get enough of each other. We are so passionate."

"I love you too John. You are the greatest lover I have ever had. I never want to be with anyone else but you. You are my husband, my lover and the father of my children. You are a wonderful man, inside and out. I never want to lose you."

"You never have to worry about that. I will be with you for the rest of your life. That's a fact."

They kiss on the lips and continue to hold one another. A little later they get in the hot tub together to relax and clean themselves off. They hold each other and talk and then they go to sleep in each others arms.

Chapter 31 coming soon...


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

The next morning...

John and Marlena are awakened with a jolt from the sounds the twins are making on the baby monitor that is on the nightstand by the bed. It's 8:00.

Marlena groans. "It's the twins. I need to go check on them and see if they need to be fed and changed."

"Would you like me to help you, honey?" John asks his wife.

Marlena is holding the sheet over her bare chest as she looks over at her husband and smiles.

"No, I think I can handle it, but if you want you can make sure Belle and Brady are okay."

"Will do."

They kiss and then get up and get dressed. The twins are still making all kinds of noise on the monitor.

"Coming sweeties, momma's coming." Marlena says under her breath.

They are both finally dressed as Marlena heads to the nursery and John checks on Belle and Brady.

As soon as the twins see her, they get all excited and they reach their arms up trying to grab their mom. They are laughing and babbling the entire time.

Marlena changes them and feeds them both. After that they are both as happy as larks and calm down considerably.

John comes into the nursery and sees Marlena playing with the twins.

"Doc."

Marlena looks over at her husband and smiles.

"Yeah?" she asks.

"Belle and Brady are still asleep. Your parents are in the kitchen having breakfast. They told me that we are welcome to join them anytime."

"All righty. Just let me finish up with the twins and you and I can go down together."

"Sounds like a plan."

John helps Marlena put the twins in their carriers to take them downstairs so they can join everyone at breakfast. The twins are happy to see their daddy as well. They are the happiest babies you'll ever meet.

Eventually the two sleepyheads Belle and Brady join their parents, grandparents, and siblings in the kitchen for breakfast.

"What are we having?" a groggy Belle asks, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

Marlena sees her daughter and smiles.

"Belle, sweetie, come here for a minute."

Belle walks over to her mom and Marlena wraps Belle in a huge hug. Belle hugs her mom back.

"Oooh, I just love you, sweet girl." Marlena tells her daughter lovingly.

"I love you too, Momma."

Belle and Marlena pull out of the hug and she goes and sits down next to Brady who is already stuffing his face full of food.

"Hey, kid, slow down. You don't want to choke." John admonishes his son.

Brady just nods and continues eating.

"Momma, daddy, I have a question to ask you." Belle tells her parents in between chews.

John and Marlena look up from their plates at the same time and look at their daughter questioningly.

"What is it sweetie?" Marlena asks.

"I got up in the middle of the night last night because I had a nightmare and I was going to see if I could sleep in your bed but when I got to your door it was locked and it sounded like you were having a fight and that daddy was hurting you, momma."

John and Marlena look at each other with guilty looks on their faces and drop their forks.

Martha and Frank both smirk and look down at their plates, trying not to laugh.

"Belle, would you please excuse us for a minute?" Marlena asks her daughter.

Belle nods.

Marlena grabs John's arm as they head to the den to talk. As soon as they reach the den, Marlena sits down on the couch and puts her face in her hands.

"Oh my God. Our daughter heard us having sex. I can't believe it."

"I never thought it would happen, Doc. She is only 61/2 years old and very smart for her age. What are we supposed to tell her?"

John sits down next to his wife.

"We will be honest but descreet with her and from now on we have to be extremely careful when we are intimate."

"That's a fact."

John puts his arm around Marlena and holds her for a minute.

They eventually gather their composure and go back into the kitchen for breakfast.

"Mommy are you and daddy okay?" Brady asks, concerned.

"Yes, we are fine, Brady." Marlena tells her stepson.

Brady smiles and continues to eat.

"So was daddy hurting you last night, momma?" Belle asks again.

Marlena looks at Belle.

"No, you're daddy didn't hurt me, sweetie. We will talk more about it later. Now please finish your breakfast."

Belle nods and continues eating.

John squeezes Marlena's hand under the table to reassure her.

Frank and Martha are quiet the entire time because they know what Belle heard and would confront their daughter and son-in-law later about it.

Everyone finishes eating as Martha and Marlena clear the table and load the dishwasher. Martha chooses this time to talk to her daughter about what happened.

"Marlena?"

"Yes, mama?"

"I'm sorry Belle overheard you and John being intimate."

"So am I. We didn't think anything of it because Belle sleeps so soundly. John and I are going to talk to her about it later."

"Good."

"Mama, I am so embarassed and ashamed that my daughter overheard her father and I being intimate. It makes me think of another time when Sami saw John and I on the conference table. I never thought I would live that down. What is wrong with me?" Marlena begins to cry.

Martha comes over and hugs her daughter.

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with you. You and your sister almost overheard your father and I on more than one occassion. It's not something you want to remember or relive."

"I think I remember Sam mentioning something to me about that when we were young. I didn't give it a second thought after she told me though. But, now that I am married and enjoy a physical relationship with my husband, I completely understand."

Then they both laugh realizing that it happens to everyone and is no big deal.

They finish up in the kitchen and then John and Marlena take Belle up to her room so they can talk. Martha, Frank, and Brady watch the twins for them.

Belle sits down on her bed and crosses her legs.

"Momma, daddy, am I in trouble?" Belle asks.

"No sweetie, you're not in trouble, your daddy and I just want to talk to you about what you heard last night."

"Okay."

John and Marlena explain to their daughter that married people share their love in physical ways and that when it happens nobody is being hurt. Belle seems to understand what they are telling her and she doesn't push it any further. There was no harm done and she seems to forget it even happened several hours later. John and Marlena realize that everything is okay and that there is nothing to worry about. They just have to be careful from here on out.

"I almost forget how smart our little girl is, Doc. Sometimes it's hard to believe she is only going on 7. She is so preccocious."

"Yes, we lucked out there didn't we? God gave us a smart, beautiful gift in Belle."

"That's a fact."

They kiss, then they wrap their arm around each other as they follow behind their daughter down the stairs to join everyone else.

Chapter 32 coming soon...


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

It's is now July and the twins are 5 months old. The family had a great 4th of July. The twins were scared of the fireworks so the kids had to take their fireworks elsewhere to shoot them off when the time came. They had a cookout and everything, they had a lot of fun.

John and Marlena celebrated their 1st anniversary while her parents, Sami, Carrie, Belle, and Brady watched the twins. John took Marlena out to dinner at the Penthouse Grille where they were married. They had a wonderful dinner and danced. Then John took Marlena to Salem Hill; the makeout place for teenagers and they watched the stars and kissed and cuddled. John took Marlena to Salem Inn and they spent some time in the hot tub together as well having strawberries and whipped cream in bed. They just enjoyed each other.

The way they made love that night was like no other. John was gentle, put passionate. There was something about him that night that made making love different than all the other nights. He did everything right. He felt so good, so right.

Marlena made sure she took the proper precautions as not to get pregnant again.

Marlena woke up to the morning light shining in through the balcony windows. Marlena could see the water from the hot tub reflecting in the window from the sun. She turned over and realized that John was not next to her and she panicked. She sat up with a start and began calling for her husband.

"John! John! Where are you!"

She pulls the covers off of herself and grabs her robe. She gets out of bed to search for John.

"John, honey?"

She opened the door and looked out in the hallway still worried sick and panicked; then suddenly, there he was pushing a breakfast cart down the hallway towards their room. Marlena pulled herself back in the room and closed the door behind her and then let out the breath that she had been holding and put her hand on her chest to help herself calm down and to get her heart to stop beating so rapidly.

"Calm down, Marlena. John would never leave you for any reason whatsoever, he loves you." She tells herself.

Marlena hears the door opening and looks over and sees John bringing the food cart in with all her favorite breakfast foods and she can't help but smile.

"I have the world's greatest husband." She tells herself once again.

John looks up and realizes that Marlena is awake and out of bed.

"Doc, what are you doing out of bed? I wanted to surprise you."

"I'm sorry, honey. I woke up and saw that you weren't next to me and I got worried, so I went to look for you."

"Baby you know that I love you and would never leave you for any reason at all. You are my wife, the love of my life, the mother of my children."

As he says this he grabs Marlena and begins kissing her. He forces her lips apart with his tongue and Marlena responds as she kisses him back, their tongues intertwining. They explore each others mouths as the kiss gets more passionate.

Marlena begins to moan, enjoying every moment of the kiss. Then she realizes where it's leading and she slowly pulls out of the kiss looking at her husband lovingly.

"I love you too, John Black. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you."

"You never have to find out, Mrs. Black because you are stuck with me for the rest of your life."

"I love the sound of that." and as she says that she wraps her arms around John's neck and gives him a huge hug.

"Doc, how about we try some of the breakfast that I picked out especially for you? Nothing is too good for my beautiful wife, Happy Anniversary, sweetheart."

Marlena pulls out of the hug and looks down at the cart of food.

"Mmm. It all looks so good. Thank you for the wonderful surprise. Happy Anniversary to you to, Mr. Black."

John smiles at his wife as he begins to serve the food.

Meanwhile back at The Black's residence...

"Sami, I am so glad that you spent the night here last night. I hardly ever get to see you or spend time with you." Belle tells her big sister.

"I am glad too Belle. You, Brady and the twins are the best little brothers ands sisters. We had a lot of fun didn't we?"

Belle nods and smiles.

"Yeah. Too bad Eric couldn't make it. It would have been even funner if would have been here."

"Yes, but he and Greta had a date and wouldn't be home until late."

"I like Greta, she is really pretty and really nice. I think it is so cool that she is going to be a princess."

Sami ruffles Belle's curls and smiles.

Just then the phone rings.

"That might be mom checking up on us. I better go answer it." Sami tells her little sister.

(ring)

Carrie yells down the stairs.

"Sami could you please answer that! I am trying to take care of the twins!"

Sami yells back up to her big sister.

"I am Carrie! Give me a minute to get to the phone!"

Sami picks it up on the fifth ring.

"Hello?"

"Sami?" Marlena asks.

"Hi, mom. Yes, it's Sami."

"How are you sweetie?"

"I am doing fine. How are you and John?"

"We are doing wonderfully. It's been a great anniversary so far, I almost don't want it to end but I miss the twins and you, Carrie, Brady and Belle terribly already."

"They miss you too, mom. Carrie is taking care of the twins right now. They are such good babies, they hardly ever cry. Carrie and I have been taking turns with them. Grandma and Grandpa have been a big help with Brady and Belle, they are a handful."

Marlena smiles on the other end of the line.

"They are that for sure, but they are the best babies in the world and I wouldn't give them up for anything."

"I know you wouldn't, mom. You love all your kids so much."

"That I do. How are the twins and Belle and Brady?"

"Well, I have something to tell you that you aren't going to believe but Marlee tried to crawl last night and Jonathan pulled himself up in his crib for like two minutes. It was amazing."

Marlena gasps.

"They did? Oh my gosh, they aren't even six months old yet! I can't believe it! Hold on a second, Sami, I want to tell John.

Marlena puts Sami on hold.

"John, guess what the twins did!"

"What?"

"Marlee tried to crawl and Jonathan pulled himself up in his crib for like two minutes. Can you believe it? They aren't even six months old yet!"

"Doc, that is amazing. I think we have got us a couple of smart kids on our hands."

They hug each other and then Marlena realizes she left Sami on hold.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. John and are just so excited and happy about the news. We can't wait to get home and see them."

"Well, then I better let you go so you and John can finish your anniversary and come home. Thanks for calling and I will see you soon. I love you too. Bye."

Sami hangs up.

"Sami, was that momma?" Belle asks.

"Yes it was mom. She and your dad are going to finish up their anniversary and come home later today."

Belle claps her hands and jumps up and down.

"Yay! Momma and daddy are coming home! I am going to go tell Brady!"

Belle runs off to find Brady leaving Sami standing there smiling and nodding.

John and Marlena are in the car on their way home from Salem Inn.

"John, I just want to thank you for a wonderful, amazing anniversary. I will never forget it. I love you so much."

John looks over at his wife for a second while trying to watch the road.

"Your welcome, sweetheart. I love you and I want to make you happy."

Marlena leans her head on her husband's shoulder.

"Oh, I am happy. I have the greatest husband in the world, beautiful children, a wonderful home, the best parents I could ever ask for, and great friends. I couldn't ask for more."

John puts his cheek against the top of Marlena's head as he is driving.

"Can you believe the twins? They aren't even six months old yet and they are already trying to crawl and climb, I can't believe it, Doc."

"I can't either, John. But, they are our children and all of our children are the greatest children in the world."

"That's a fact."

Marlena smiles as she continues to lay her head against her husband's shoulder.

It is silent in the car for a few minutes and then John breaks the silence.

"Doc, there is something very important I have to ask you and it has to do with Brady."

Marlena sits up and gives John a questioning look.

"Brady?"

John nods.

"Yes. How would you like to legally adopt him?"

Marlena gives John a look of shock and surprise...


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Marlena continued to look at John with a look of shock and surprise. She couldn't speak. Her lips and her voice wouldn't cooperate.

"Did John just ask me if I wanted to legally adopt Brady? That sweet, wonderful boy would finally be my son?" Marlena thinks to herself.

"Doc?"

John breaks Marlena from her thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Do I have a pimple or something? You just keep staring at me not saying a word."

Marlena laughs.

"No, you are just as handsome as ever. I am just trying to absorb what you just asked me."

"You mean about adopting Brady?"

"Yes. I have raised that little boy from a baby after he tragically lost Isabella. I am the only mother he has ever known. I love him as if I gave birth to him. Just the fact that you asked me to become his mom in name, not just in my heart means so much to me John."

"That's why I did it. Isabella will always be Brady's birth mother and will always have a place in my heart but you are the love of my life, my soulmate. I want you to be Brady's mother, legally. Brady loves you and thinks of you as him real mother anyway."

"Oh, John. I would be honored to adopt Brady. Thank you."

"No, Doc. Thank you for raising my boy as your own even though you didn't give birth to him. You are a wonderful person and a wonderful mother."

Marlena with tears in her eyes looks at John.

"You are a wonderful father. I have been given a wonderful gift in Brady. Being able to raise him and love him. He needed a mother's love and I gave it to him and will continue to do so. He's a part of you and that's what matters most. I thank Isabella everyday for Brady."

John smiles as a stray tear rolls down his cheek.

"So do I." John says as he continues to keep his eyes on the road.

Marlena leans over and kisses the tear from his cheek.

"I will get all the paperwork prepared for Brady's adoption as soon as possible and then we can have the adoption hearing."

Marlena kisses John's cheek one more time.

"That sounds great, John. The sooner the better."

Marlena lays her head on John's shoulder once again and realizes they are almost home.

Sami and Carrie have the twins laying on their stomachs on a blanket in the den. Them as well as Belle and Brady and Marlena's parents are all watching television waiting for John and Marlena to get home.

The twins were perfectly content laying on the blanket playing with their toys. They just learned how to pick them up and hold them. The twins loved the fact that the toys would make noise when they were shaken.

They're definitely becoming individuals.

They make funny noises with their mouths and smile, stick their hands in their mouths, stick everything they can get their hands on in their mouths, they are really active and alert and happy as can be the majority of the time.

They are still being nursed and bottle fed breast milk everyday, several times a day. They are healthy considering they were premature. They checked out at their four month checkup. So far, so good.

Belle happens to look over at just the right moment and sees Marlee trying to crawl to reach her toy that she dropped. She basically scoots her body across the floor; she pushes her legs and her stomach across the floor as she has her arms straight out reaching for her toy but not quite able to reach it.

"Hey! Look at Marlee, she's trying to crawl again!" Belle yells to everyone.

Everyone looks over at Marlee who is slowly "scooting" towards her toy not paying attention to anything else but trying to get her toy.

Jonathan is watching his twin sister with eyes wide.

"That's amazing!" Carrie exclaims ecstatic.

Everyone just continues to watch Marlee "scoot" with huge smiles on their faces.

John and Marlena come in at just the right moment and see their daughter trying to crawl.

"John, look at our baby girl! She's really trying to crawl. I can't believe it!" Marlena tells John as she hugs him with a huge smile on her face.

John hugs her back and has a look of disbelief on his face.

He and everyone continue to watch Marlee as the neatest thing happens, Jonathan begins to imitate his twin sister and he actually does a good job but gives up after a few minutes. Marlee finally reaches her toy and gets a huge smile on her face, happy that she got her toy and then she sees her mom and dad and begins screaming excitedly. She reaches her arms up towards them and shakes her legs with excitement. Marlena comes over and picks up her youngest daughter and kisses her face.

"Oh, Marlee you are growing so fast. I can't believe it."

Marlee just looks at her mom and smiles and coos. Marlena hugs her again and then hands her to her dad.

Then Marlena goes over and picks up Jonathan and kisses his pudgy cheek.

"Hey you little guy. I love you, you know that?"

He just smiles at his mom.

Belle and Brady finally get their hugs and kisses as well as Sami and Carrie.

Eventually Sami and Carrie leave which upsets Belle and Brady greatly but they are happy to know that they will be visiting again soon.

But later that evening things go from wonderful to awful in a heartbeat...

Chapter 34 coming soon...WARNING: The next chapter will be pretty awful. Read at your own risk!


	34. Chapter 34

WARNING:This chapter is going to be pretty graphic and sad so read at your own risk!

Chapter 34

Later that evening after Sami and Carrie left, John and Marlena realized that they hadn't spent any alone time with the kids for a long time so they decided to play a game together and watch a movie afterward. Belle and Brady got to pick the game and they chose Monopoly. John and Marlena and Marlena's parents teach them how to play it.

They decide to play the game at the dining room table since there was more room and it was also a quicker way to get upstairs to the nursery to check on the twins when needed.

They were all really into the game and having a good time. Things were going great at first until Marlena saw someone through the dining room window. The curtains were closed so all she saw was a silhouette but it freaked her out nonetheless.

She nudged John who was sitting beside her.

"John, I just saw someone through the curtains." She whispers to her husband.

"What Doc?"

"I just saw someone through the curtains."

It finally gets John's attention and he gets up to investigate.

"Everyone stay right here. I need to go check something outside and keep your voices down. Your mom saw someone and I need to see who it is." John tells everyone present.

Belle goes over to Marlena and crawls in her lap, scared. Marlena holds Belle close to her and kisses her head.

"It's okay, sweet girl." Marlena whispers to her daughter.

John comes back in and rubs his hands together.

"I didn't see anyone outside but I will keep my eyes and ears open because they could be hiding anywhere in the yard."

"John, I need to go check on the twins."

"Sure."

Marlena sets Belle down and stands up. Belle immediately grabs Marlena's leg.

"Momma, I wanna go with you. I'm scared."

"Okay. Let's go."

Marlena takes Belle's hand and they head upstairs to the nursery.

Suddenly John, Brady and Marlena's parents hear a thud outside. John gets his defenses up, his mercenary skills kicking in. He gestures to Martha and Frank to watch Brady as he goes out to look again for the intruder. That was a huge mistake because as soon as John does that the intruder breaks in through the dining room windows; glass shattering everywhere.

Everyone screams.

Marlena hears the commotion and comes running down the stairs with Belle in tow; who scared to death.

"John! Hurry up! He's in the house!"

The intruder has a gun aimed at all of them but isn't saying a word.

John runs back in the house. He has Martha and Frank take Belle and Brady in another room but before he can the intruder speaks.

"Don't nobody move or speak, or the lady gets it."

The intruder grabs Marlena and puts the gun to her head.

Marlena is crying and scared to death.

"Please don't hurt the children, please! Just take whatever you want, money, jewelry, anything, just don't hurt our children!" Marlena says between sobs to the intruder.

"I said don't speak!" He grinds the gun into Marlena's temple.

John is standing his ground in front of the intruder contemplating his attack on him to bring him down.

Martha and Frank are holding a sobbing and shaking Belle and Brady; all the while they are scared to death.

John remembers a strategy from back when he was a mercenary and decides to try it.

"I hope this works and Marlena doesn't get shot." John thinks to himself.

John tries his strategy on the intruder. He takes the intruder by surprise and tries to grab the gun. The intruder lets go of Marlena and she runs to wards her parents and children as they all hold each other scared and crying.

John and the intruder fight for the gun and as they struggle the gun goes off and John hits the floor with a thud. Both he and the intruder are motionless.

Marlena freaks out because she's afraid John was shot. She goes to investigate. When she goes over to the bodies she sees John's blood seeping through his shirt and onto the floor.

"John! No! Oh my gosh!"

She turns toward her parents.

"Call 911. John has been shot. Hurry!"

Frank rushes to the living room to call 911. Martha continues to hold Belle and Brady all of them scared to death.

Marlena is on her knees leaning over John's seemingly lifeless body crying uncontrollably. Suddenly the intruder picks up the gun and aims it to wards the kids.

Marlena looks up and gasps.

"No! You've already shot my husband. Don't hurt my children!" Marlena screams to the intruder in between choking sobs.

"Don't worry, lady. I'm not going to hurt your children, I am just going to take them with me and deliver them to my boss, Mr. DiMera." he continues to point the gun at Belle and Brady.

"Mr. DiMera? You mean Stefano? No!"

Frank comes back in to the room.

"The ambulance is on it's wa-" he is interrupted as he looks at the gun aimed at his grandchildren.

"Get over there, with the rest of them!" The intruder yells at Frank as he has the gun aimed at him.

"Don't hurt my father, you bastard!"

As Marlena says this she tries to grab the gun from the intruder but it goes off again as Marlena collapses on top of her husband. Then the intruder collapses to the floor as he was injured as well. Frank goes over to where the bodies lay on the linoleum floor. Blood is everywhere. He grabs his daughter and sees the blood through her white shirt and he begins to cry.

Martha, Belle and Brady are distraught.

"Momma!" Belle screams.

Belle tries to run over to her mom and dad but Martha holds her back.

Brady is in shock and can't say a word, he just stands there shaking and crying.

Then they hear the ambulance sirens. The EMS people come in the front door and as soon as they see the mess in the dining room they know that it doesn't look good. Roman, Bo, and Abe are right behind them and begin asking questions as the EMT people work on Marlena and John.

"What exactly happened here, Frank?" Abe asks.

In between sobs Frank answers him.

"Well, we were all sitting in here in the dining room playing a game and having a good time when my daughter saw a silhouette through the curtain and so she had my son-in-law check it out. He went out and came back in and he said he didn't see anything. Then my wife and grandson and son-in-law hear something outside so he goes to check it out again but when he does the man breaks through the windows as you can clearly see." He points at the broken window and the shattered glass laying all over the table and floor.

Abe looks over at the mess.

"Yes. Then what happened?"

"The man holds my daughter hostage and tells none of us to move or speak and then my son-in-law tries to get the gun away and is shot. She goes over to him and sees that he is badly injured so she asks me to call 911 which I do. The man is also down at this time too and that is why I was able to go and call."

"Okay. Do you know what happened after that?"

"No because I was in the other room on the phone. My wife knows." Frank points to wards Martha.

"Martha do you know what happened after John was shot?"

Martha who is still very distraught answers Abe.

"Yes. The man grabs his gun and points it to wards the kids and my daughter tells him not to hurt the children. He tells her that he doesn't want to hurt them, he just wants them so he can take him back to his boss, Mr. DiMera. My daughter knew that the man meant Stefano. When my husband came back in after calling the man pointed the gun at him and my daughter yelled at him and tried to grab the gun but was shot." Martha breaks down again after mentioning her daughter being shot.

"Stefano, I should have known. d**n him! I thought he was out of our lives for good Pard." Roman says to Abe.

"So did I,Roman. If John and Marlena die, Stefano better hope he never shows his face in Salem again or I will make sure he gets the death penalty."

"Stefano will pay for this one way or the other." Bo tells Abe and Roman.

The EMT's prepare to put John and Marlena on the ambulance and take them to the hospital. Thankfully, for the time being, they are both stable but in critical condition. The intruder didn't make it, the bullet hit his chest and reached his heart.

"Martha, Frank, you need to take Belle and Brady out of here so Roman, Bo and I can do a thorough investigation."

"May we take the kids to see their parents at the hospital?" Martha asks still sobbing.

"It's not a good idea at the moment. You two can go and I can have Lexie watch Belle and Brady and the twins if you guys want to go to the hospital and see how John and Marlena are doing." Abe tells Martha.

"Okay."

Abe calls Lexie and Martha and Frank prepare to take their grandkids over to the Carver house and then they head to the hospital to be with their daughter and son-in-law. Before they leave, they call Carrie, Eric and Sami to let them know what's going on.

They are clearly distraught and head over to the hospital.

It doesn't look good for John and Marlena...

Chapter 35 coming soon...Will John and Marlena make it? Stay tuned and find out!


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Frank, Martha, Sami, Eric, Greta, Carrie, Caroline, Shawn, Maggie, Mickey, Laura, Alice, and Hope are all at the hospital waiting on news of the condition of John and Marlena. Lexie is watching Belle, Brady and the twins at the Carver house. Abe, Roman and Bo are still at the Black's residence; going over the crime scene. Frank and Martha promised Lexie that they would call her and let her know when they knew something of John and Marlena's condition so she could tell the kids. The entire group is distraught and worried sick about John and Marlena.

Meanwhile in the operating room...

John and Marlena are both being operated on to remove the bullets that hit them. Marlena is in worse shape than John. She has some internal bleeding that the surgeons can't seem to get under control. They are afraid she's not going to make it. Unfortuately, the bullet hit some major organs and they will have to be replaced or removed. She can't have anymore children, either because the one bullet caused so much internal damage.

John faired a little better, the bullet just seemed to get lodged inside his skin but didn't get all the way in his body. The surgeons removed the bullet and sewed him back up. He had a blood transfusion to replace all the lost blood.

While the surgeons operate on Marlena, she flatlines.

"Come on, Marlena. You can't die now, you have your children to think about. They need you. Please come back to us." Mike tells Marlena as he tries to help revive her.

"Charge it again." Mike tells the nurse.

As they are doing this Marlena has an out of body experience.

Marlena looks at where she is and can't believe it.

"Where am I?" She asks herself.

She looks around at the beautiful scenery around her.

"Am I in heaven?"

"Marlena?"

Marlena turns toward the voice saying her name. She sees who it is and she can't believe it.

"Isabella?"

"Yes, it's me. I am here to tell you that it's not your time yet. Your children need you. Brady lost me, he can't lose you too. He needs a mother."

"Oh, my children. My babies. I don't want to leave them. I don't want to leave Brady without a mother."

"No. You can't Marlena. I just want to thank you for raising my little boy and loving him so much."

"I love that little boy, Isabella. It's been wonderful raising him. He is a wonderful boy."

"I know. I am always watching him from up here. There are a couple of other people who want to say hi to you that you haven't seen in a long time."

Marlena gives Isabella a questioning look.

"Oh? Who?"

"Come on out you two." Isabella says.

A blond haired woman who resembled Marlena and an adorable, sweet little boy came from out of nowhere and approached Marlena and Isabella.

"Hello, Marlena."

"Sam?"

"Yes, sis. It's me."

"Oh, my gosh. I can't believe it!"

Marlena grabs her twin sister and hugs her tight. Samantha hugs her back as they both cry.

"I have missed you so much, Sam. You have no idea."

They pull out of the hug.

"Yes, I do Marlena. I watch you all the time and I am so proud of you."

Marlena just looks at her twin sister with tears in her eyes. The little boy tugs on Samantha's arm.

"Aunt Sam? Is this my momma?"

After hearing this Marlena looks down at the little boy.

"DJ?"

DJ looks up at Marlena; his eyes full of wonderment and questions.

"Are you my momma?"

Marlena chokes up.

"Yes I am your mama. You are so beautiful."

As she says this she picks him up and squeezes him so hard. DJ wraps his arms around Marlena's neck.

"I can't believe it, my boy."

Then Isabella speaks up.

"Marlena, it's time for you to go back now. I will take good care of DJ, just like you are taking good care of Brady. I think it's an even trade. Don't worry about a thing."

Marlena sets DJ down as she continues crying.

"Thank you Isabella for taking care of DJ and Sam and DJ, I will always love you."

They wave at her as she comes out of the out of body experience and the surgeons are able to stabilize her.

"Thank God, we got her back." Mike says.

Marlena is still not out of the woods yet.

John is already in recovery but is in a coma from all the blood loss.

Meanwhile in the waiting room...

The other surgeon who worked on John comes out to talk to everyone.

Martha sees him and approaches him.

"Doctor, how are my daughter and son-in-law?"

"Call me Dr. Harris. Dr. Horton is operating on your daughter as we speak so I will have him tell you when he comes out. Now as for your son-in-law, he was lucky. The bullet got lodged in his skin and didn't get inside his body. He lost a lot of blood and we are transfusing him as we speak. We were able to get the bullet out with no problem. Right now he is in recovery but in a coma. If you want to go see him you can, but only one person at a time for now."

"Thank you, doctor."

"No problem."

They all take turns seeing John in recovery, glad that he is doing good but still worried sick about Marlena.

Martha decides to go call Lexie and let her know what is going on.

Meanwhile at the Carver's...

The twins are screaming up a storm missing their mom terribly. Belle and Brady are both sad and all they have been doing is laying on the couch curled up in a little ball, crying. They are so worried about their parents.

(ring)

Lexie runs to the phone and picks it up on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Lexie. It's Martha. I am just calling you to let you know what's going on."

"Hi, Martha. How are John and Marlena doing?"

"Well, John is out of surgery and is in recovery. The bullet just got lodged in his skin. The surgeons were able to get it out. He lost a lot of blood though and is in a coma now. The doctors are saying that he should be okay as long as they continue to tranfuse blood."

"That's good news. What about Marlena?"

"I don't know anything yet. Mike hasn't came out and told us anything yet so I assume she's still in surgery. I just hope she's okay. I don't want to lose another daughter."

"I understand, Martha. I will be praying for them both and please call me the minute you find out anything else okay?"

"Sure. I will talk to you later."

"Yeah. Bye."

Martha goes back to where everyone is still taking turns seeing John and waiting on news of Marlena's condition.

Let's hope Marlena makes it...

Chapter 36 coming soon...Will Marlena make it? Stay tuned!


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Everyone is still waiting to find out how Marlena is doing. Lucas brought Will to see Sami at the hospital. Lucas and Sami spend time with their son while waiting. Everyone is worried sick about Marlena and hope that she makes it through surgery. John is still in a coma but he's doing well.

Abe, Bo, and Roman come to the hospital after finishing their investigation at John and Marlena's and they are worried about Marlena as well.

Finally after it seems like hours Mike comes out to talk to them.

Sami is the first to see him and approaches him.

"Mike, how is my mom?"

Everyone else approaches Sami and Mike after hearing Sami.

"Well, Marlena is stable at the moment but still very critical. She has lost a lot of blood and we had to remove one of her kidneys and her bladder and pancreas were damaged but we were able to repair them. She won't be able to have any more kids, there was way too much damage so we had to give her a hysterectomy. We have been keeping her transfused with blood. We did lose her for a few minutes but we brought her back. There might even be some nerve damage, so she could be paralyzed. We won't know more until she wakes up." Mike explains.

Martha lets out the breath that she had been holding glad to hear that her daughter is alive.

"I am so glad to hear that she is hanging in there. I know the children are what is giving her the will to live." Martha explains to Mike.

"Yes. Marlena has a lot to live for. Let's hope she wakes up from her coma soon and then we will know how she is doing otherwise." Mike says.

"That one bullet caused all that internal damage?" Sami asks.

"Yes, I am afraid so. When a bullet enters your body, it hits at such a strong force that it's like ripping paper when it rips through your insides. It's very deadly. Your mother is very lucky."

"May we see her in recovery, Mike? Or do we have to wait awhile?" Eric asks.

"I don't see why you can't, but only one person at a time because she is still very fragile and still very critical."

"Okay. Thanks Mike." Martha replies.

"Your welcome."

Martha goes to call Lexie real quick while the others go see Marlena in recovery.

At the Carver house...

Lexie is still trying to get the twins calmed down but is not being very successful. She has given them their bottles of prepared breast milk that Marlena extracted before her accident, she has given them their pacifiers, she changed their diapers, everything. Nothing seems to work. They are usually very content, happy babies, but with their parents being sick, they sense something is wrong. They really want to be held and coddled by their mother and they can't.

Lexie gave Belle and Brady something to help them sleep so they are upstairs sleeping.

Lexie is interrupted by the phone ringing.

(ring)

"Hello?"

"Hi, Lexie. It's Martha again."

"Hi, Martha. How's Marlena?"

"Marlena made it through surgery and she is in recovery at the moment. She almost didn't make it though. Mike told me that she had lots of internal damage. Marlena had to have a hysterectomy, and she had to have one of her kidneys removed. She lost a lot of blood. She was in pretty bad shape."

"I am so glad to hear that she made it, Martha."

Martha hears the twins in the background.

"Are those my grandbabies?" Martha asks.

"Yes. I can't seem to get them to stop crying. I have tried everything. I think they sense something is wrong. They really want their mother."

"Well, why don't you go ahead and bring them to the hospital and I will take care of them."

"Okay, but I have to get my mom to watch Belle and Brady because they are asleep. I had to give them something because they wouldn't stop crying."

"Okay. I will see you a little later then."

"Yes. See you later, Martha. Bye."

"Bye."

Martha heads to recovery to see her daughter.

In Marlena's room...

Marlena is lying so still in the bed. She is pale and weak looking. She is hooked up to life support and a heart monitor in case she flatlines.

She has IV's coming out of her arms; one that is transfusing all the blood she lost and the other is replenishing her fluids.

Everyone has been coming in and talking to her, sure that she can hear them. Finally it gets to be Martha's turn. She comes in and sits next to her daughter and grabs her pale hand.

"Marlena? It's your mama. I love you so much and I am so proud of you for hanging in there and fighting to come back to all of us. We are not ready to say goodbye to you yet. You are the only daughter I have left and if I lost you, I couldn't go on living. Lexie is bringing the twins to the hospital to try to calm them down. I know you would love to see your babies."

Marlena squeezes her mom's hand. She is reacting to hearing about her babies.

Martha smiles and wipes the tears away.

"I know you could hear me. Belle and Brady aren't coming because they are sleeping but I promise they will be here soon. They are so worried about you and miss you so much."

Another hand squeeze from Marlena but she still doesn't wake. Martha doesn't let it upset her because she knows that Marlena is coming back to them, it's just a matter of time.

"John is doing well. He came out of surgery and is recovering at this very moment. I told him the same thing I am telling you. You both have a lot to live for. You two love each other so much."

Martha continues to talk to Marlena for awhile longer until Lexie brings the twins. She leaves Marlena's room to take care of them as some of the others pay Marlena a visit.

Maybe things are starting to look up...

Chapter 37 coming soon...


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Marlena is still comatose but she is doing better physically. Everyone takes turns visiting her. John opens his eyes and automatically asks about his wife and children.

The doctors allow Belle and Brady and the twins to visit John. They told him what happened to Marlena and he is devastated. He is happy to see the kids and apologizes to them for allowing this tragedy to kids are happy to see their dad and can't wait to see their mom. Even Sami, Eric, and Carrie are happy to see John and are glad he is doing better.

Abe, Roman, and Bo go and visit John and they talk about what happened.

"John, it's good to see you. I am glad that you are doing better, buddy."

"Thanks, Abe. I can't believe I allowed this to happen. Doc is in the other room fighting for her life and my children saw their parents get shot down by a terrorist. It's unfathomable."

"I know, John. It's awful. I do want to let you know that the man that shot you and Marlena was one of Stefano's henchmen. He was there to take Belle and Brady back to Stefano."

"Stefano? That bastard! When I get out of this hospital I will kill that man with my bare hands!"

"John. Calm down. Bo, Roman and I will take care of Stefano. You just need to concentrate on getting better."

"Abraham, you know I can't just sit back and let that man get away with what he did to me and my wife. He needs to pay and pay dearly."

"Don't worry, John. We will take care of him and make sure he rots in prison for the rest of his life." Bo replies.

They continue to talk about what they are going to do about Stefano while in the other room Marlena starts having dreams about seeing John and the kids but she can't get herself to open her eyes.

Everyone is there taking turns visiting her, not realizing that she is trying to wake up and come back to them.

Meanwhile hiding in the shadows of the hospital corridor...

Stefano is watching everyone go to and from Marlena's room and watching Belle and Brady; figuring out when to make his move to snatch them.

"John and Marlena won't know what hit them and by the time they realize what I have done, it will be too late. I will have taken the kids far away from Salem where they will never be seen again." Stefano thinks to himself with a huge grin on his face.

Chapter 38 coming soon...Will Stefano succeed in kidnapping Belle and Brady? Stay tuned and find out.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

1 week later...

Marlena is still comatose. John has been using his wheelchair to wheel himself to her room every chance he gets and sits by her bedside talking to her and holding her hand willing her to wake up.

John hates using the wheelchair but the doctors insist since he still healing and they don't want him to take a chance of ripping his staples out. He uses it to make them happy.

The doctors say that it's just a matter of time before Marlena wakes up. She sustained terrible injuries and lost a lot of blood. Her body needs to heal. The kids have been by to see her as well as her parents and friends. Belle and Brady and the twins have been staying at the Pub with Shawn and Caroline since Lexie had to work and Celeste had to go out of town for awhile.

Abe, Bo, and Roman have been doing some detective work to try and locate Stefano, per John's orders.

In Marlena's room...

John is in Marlena's room by her bedside talking to her and holding her hand.

"Doc, you need to come back to us. We need you. I'm sorry that I allowed Stefano to do this to you. I will make that bastard pay for hurting you. He will never hurt anyone in my family ever again. I love you, baby and I need you to come back."

The tears fall unchecked down his stubbly face. Stubbly from not being able to shave it because of being injured. His face is the least of his worries at the moment. He just wants his wife to come back to him.

There is a knock at the door.

"Is it okay to come in?"

John turns toward the voice of Caroline, the woman whom he believed to be his mother at one time and his children Belle and Brady are at her side, she is holding the twins who are sleeping in their carriers.

"Daddy!"

Belle and Brady run towards their dad. Belle immediately climbs into her dad's lap as Brady wraps his arms around his dad's neck.

"They really wanted to see you John. I couldn't say no to them." Caroline tells him.

"Thanks for bringing them by Caroline. I am happy that they are here."

Caroline smiles at John with tears in her eyes.

"Daddy, is momma still sleeping?" Belle asks her dad.

John looks down at his daughter.

"Yes, Izzy. Your momma's still sleeping but she will wake up soon and when she does you will be able to talk to her."

"Okay. I really miss her daddy." Belle tells her dad with tears in her eyes.

"So do I, Isabella."

John wraps his arms around his daughter and cries.

Brady continues to have his arms around John's neck.

Caroline sets the twins carriers down next to John's wheelchair where he can see them.

John looks down at his two youngest children.

"Hi there, twinners. I can't beleive how big you two have gotten. You are growing so fast."

The twins continue to sleep as their dad talks to them.

Suddenly they hear stirring from Marlena's bed and look over. She has woken up and is trying to talk but she can't because she has the respirator in her mouth.

Caroline goes out in the hall to try to flag down a doctor.

John and the kids are so happy to see Marlena awake. Caroline is able to flag down Mike and they both come into Marlena's room.

"My patient is awake, huh?" Mike asks Marlena.

She nods.

Mike takes the respirator out of her mouth and this causes Marlena to have a coughing fit.

Everyone panics when Marlena starts coughing up blood.

"It's okay, everybody. This is normal."

He gets a bowl for Marlena to cough the blood up in.

She finishes coughing and Mike gets her a cup of water to rinse her mouth out. She drinks it and then looks over at her husband and kids.

"Hi. What happened? Why am I in a hospital bed?"

John takes her hand and kisses it.

"Welcome back, honey. You had us worried there for awhile. You were comatose for a week."

Marlena begins to panic.

"John, please tell me what happened." She looks John straight in the eye.

"You were shot in the stomach by one of Stefano's henchman and you almost died. You had to have surgery. The doctors removed one of your kidneys. They repaired your liver but had to give you a hysterectomy. There was just too much damage. I'm sorry, sweetheart."

"I was shot and the doctors had to perform a hysterectomy? I can't believe it." Marlena begins to cry uncontrollably.

John grabs Marlena and holds her as she cries. He ignores the pain in his stomach from his wound as he holds his wife and cries as well.

Caroline grabs the kids and holds them next to her. The tears fall down her face as she watches John and Marlena hold each other and cry. Belle and Brady don't understand what's going on, they just hang on to their "grandmother".

Frank and Martha show up and see their daughter and son-in-law holding each other and crying. They are happy to see Marlena awake but are sad that she is so distraught. They just stand in the doorway and watch them. They hold each other.

"John, how did this happen?" Marlena asks her husband between sobs.

"Stefano sent one of his henchmen to take Belle and Brady away but he held you hostage and when I tried to get the gun away he shot me. That's why I'm in this wheelchair."

"Oh, John. Are you okay?" Marlena asks.

"Yeah. It's gonna take more than a bullet to keep me down."

"I can't believe Stefano came back and tried to get his hands on my children. How did I get shot?"

"From what I've been told you tried to get the gun away from Stefano's henchman and you ended up getting shot yourself. You did it to save your father's life."

When John mentions her dad Marlena has to ask about her parents.

"Mama and Daddy, are they okay?"

"Yes. They are just terribly worried about you."

"Thank God."

"I have Abe, Bo, and Roman out looking for Stefano so they can bring him in and he won't hurt anyone else I love ever again." John tells Marlena.

Marlena gets a dark look in her eyes.

"They better find him and when they do, I am going to give him a piece of my mind."

"Sounds like a plan, Doc but you need to concentrate on getting better first."

"Yes. Now let me see my beautiful babies."

"Sure. Kids? Come here, your momma wants to see you."

Belle and Brady come over to the bed and look at their mom.

"Momma?" Belle asks.

"Hi, Belle." Marlena tells her daughter with a smile.

"Hi. Are you doing better, momma?"

"Yes now that I have seen your beautiful face. Now come and give me some love, sweet girl."

Belle climbs up on the bed and wraps her arms around Marlena's neck as Marlena wraps her arms around her daughter and sobs.

"I love you so much, Belle."

"I love you too, momma. I missed you so much."

Marlena kisses Belle's cheek and whispers in her ear.

"I missed you too."

Belle giggles because it tickles her ear.

Belle climbs down and now it's Brady's turn.

"Hi, Brady."

"Hi, mommy." Brady replies very quietly.

"I would really like it if I could get a hug from my little boy." Marlena tells Brady.

Brady climbs up on the bed and hugs Marlena. Marlena hugs him back.

"I love you so much Brady."

"I love you too, mommy."

Caroline brings the twins over and she and John take them out of their carriers.

"Their are some more people who want to see you." John tells Marlena.

Marlena pulls out of the hug and looks at her husband who is holding their baby daughter.

Brady climbs down off the bed as John hands Marlena their daughter.

"Marlee. My baby girl. I can't beleive how big you are. You are growing so fast. It seems like just yesterday you were born."

Marlee just looks at her mom and babbles. She touches her mom's face and smiles. Marlena kisses Marlee's hand.

"I love you so much baby girl."

Now it's Jonathan's turn.

Marlena hands Marlee to John and Caroline passes Jonathan to his mom.

"Jonathan. My baby boy. You are getting so heavy and so big. You are growing so fast. I can't believe it."

Jonathan looks at his mom with eyes wide. He smiles and babbles.

"I love you so much big boy." She kisses his hand and then passes him back to Caroline.

"I can't wait to see my other children." Marlena tells everyone.

Frank and Martha come in and approach their daughter.

"Marlena?" Martha tries to get her daughter's attention.

Marlena looks over and sees her mom.

"Mama!"

Mother and daughter hug and cry for a few minutes.

"Can I get in on some of this?" Frank asks.

"Daddy!" Marlena hugs her dad.

"It's so great to wake up and see all of you. I'm sorry that this happened."

"Don't apologize Marlena. The one that should be apologizing is Stefano. It's his fault that this happened." Caroline tells Marlena.

"That's a fact. I will make him pay for what he did to us, you can take that to the bank." John exclaims, agitated.

Frank pats Marlena's leg that's under the blanket.

"Daddy, do that again."

Frank shrugs.

"Okay."

He pats her leg.

"I didn't feel that at all. I can't feel my legs! No!" Marlena cries.

Frank, Martha, Caroline, and John all look at each other with faces of dread.

Chapter 39 coming soon...Is Marlena paralyzed? Stay tuned and find out!


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Marlena just found out that she is paralyzed. The doctors don't know if it's permanent. She isn't taking the news well. This is what the doctors wanted to find out when Marlena woke up, if there was any nerve damage and there was.

Frank and Martha have been staying at Salem Inn because it's hard for them to go back to the house since the shootings. Abe, Bo, and Roman made sure the dining room was cleaned up and the window repaired so it looks like new again. They are still trying to track down Stefano.

Sami, Eric, and Carrie with Will finally showed up and found out that Marlena woke up and that she is paralyzed. They are all glad she is awake but they all feel so bad for her and are upset by the news.

Even the news of the hysterectomy upsets Marlena, even though she wasn't planning on having anymore kids, the thought of having her female parts removed makes her feel like less of a woman. Once again, things started to improve for the Blacks only to have something bad happen to them once again.

Belle and Brady and the twins are still staying at the Pub with Shawn and Caroline since Frank and Martha are at the Salem Inn and Lexie is working.

They are all in Marlena's room while Marlena is having some tests done to see the severity of the nerve damage and if the paralysis is permanent and if there was any other physical damage done to her body.

In Marlena's room...

"Marlena I am going to bend your legs like this and I want you to tell me if you feel anything okay?" Mike tells Marlena.

"I already told you, I don't feel anything. I don't know what more you want me to do. I am paralyzed and I have to face that fact. I will never be the same again." Marlena tells Mike, upset with the tears falling down her face.

"I am only having you do this so I can find out the severity of the nerve damage. It may be minor and you might get the feeling back in your legs. We won't know until we run more tests." Mike says.

"Tests, tests, tests. That's all you do. I am tired of being tested. Just leave me alone with my useless body, please." Marlena says crying.

"Okay, Marlena if that's what you want."

"Yes. Tell John to come in here please on your way out."

Mike nods as the nurses and specialists follow him out the door. A few minutes later John wheels himself in and over to Marlena's bed. He gives her a somber look.

"Doc, I am so sorry this happened to you. I feel terrible."

"John, it's not your fault. It's Stefano's and I want him to pay. I will not give up until Stefano has paid for what he has done to us." Marlena cries.

"Oh, Doc."

John grabs Marlena's hand and kisses it while looking at her tear streaked face.

"Things will never be the same again, John. I can't walk and I am no longer a woman since I have been gutted like a fish because of that bullet."

"That's not true, honey. The one thing that will stay the same between us now and forever is the fact that we love each other and I'll stand by you no matter what."

"John. How did I find such a wonderful husband? I love you so much."

They pull into a kiss and hold each other for a few minutes.

"John will you lay in bed and hold me, please? I need your arms around me and to feel you close to me."

"Absolutely, pretty lady. You never have to ask me twice."

John gets out of his wheelchair and climbs into bed beside his wife. He helps Marlena scoot over so he can get in and he pulls the blanket over his body as Marlena reaches over and puts her arm around her husband and lays her head on his chest. This is the only place she wants to be right now, in her husband's arms.

When she is in his arms all her problems seem to fade at least for the time being. They eventually fall asleep in each other arms.

In the hospital corridor outside Marlena's room...

Mike is talking to everyone telling them about Marlena's condition and how she is taking it. Everyone is clearly upset and sympathetic. They all wish that there was something they could do.

"Marlena just needs some time to deal with everything that has happened to her. She has been through a lot both physically and emotionally. She almost died and now she is paralyzed, that is a lot to deal with for one person."

"Mike, my mom is the strongest person I know and I know she will get through this. We will all be there for her." Sami says.

"I know you all will and that is good but for now she just needs her space. She wants to be alone with her husband to deal with everything so we need to respect her wishes."

Everyone agrees for the time being that Marlena needs to be alone with John.

Could things get any worse for the Blacks?

Meanwhile...

Abe, Bo, and Roman are out searching for Stefano and they think they may be hot on his trail. They are just as determined to find him and bring him in as John and Marlena are.

"I think we are hot on the bastards tail, Abe." Bo says.

"Yes we are, Bo but we have to stay hidden and inconspicuous so he doesn't know that we are following him. Stefano is smart and quick. Once false move and we could lose him." Abe tells Bo.

"I'm glad that we put the other officers on call so they will be ready when we bring him in, Pard. We have to be ready for anything when it comes to Stefano." Roman tells Abe.

"I agree Roman. Stefano won't get away this time."

Abe, Bo, and Roman continue to follow Stefano hoping to nab him and bring him in. That is all they care about right now.

They are going to bring justice for John and Marlena.

Chapter 40...coming soon Will Abe, Bo and Roman catch Stefano? Stay tuned and find out!


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Later that day...

After John and Marlena woke up from their nap, Caroline brought Belle and Brady and the twins back in to see Marlena. Sami, Eric, Carrie and Will came in to see Marlena as well. They are all happy to see her awake even though she is paralyzed. Marlena is happy to see all her children and her grandson. Laura, and Maggie; Marlena's best friends, decide to come back to see Marlena later. Maggie has to go set up her new restaraunt that Mickey bought for her in time for the dinner rush and Laura had to take care of some things in her office.

Hope stops by unexpectedly with Shawn-D who is back from boarding school. Caroline is happy to see her grandson. When Hope was thought to be Gina she sent him away but now that she's back to her real self, she realized how much she missed her son. She and Bo have been thinking about getting remarried and having another baby. When Bo found Hope as Gina he made Stefano switch her back and after Stefano did so he left town and wasn't seen or heard from until John and Marlena's shootings.

Hope is happy to see that Marlena is doing a little better considering. Shawn-D is happy to be home with his family. He will be going to Salem Middle School when school starts up. He's going into the 7th grade.

Belle's friends from her dance class and school heard about her parents. Some called and some stopped by to give their best wishes and to let them know they care and are thinking about Belle and Marlena.

Belle's best friend, Michelle has been by to see Belle everyday. They have been friends since last year when Belle was in 1st grade and have been inseperable ever since. They are even in dance class together.

Shawn-D can't believe how much Belle and Brady have grown since he left Salem. He didn't even know about the twins but he became friendly with them instantly.

"Shawn-D, I can't believe how much you have grown since you left last year. You are looking more and more like your daddy everyday." Marlena tells Shawn-D.

Shawn-D looks down at his feet embarassed.

"Thanks, Dr. Evans. I am almost 13."

Marlena shakes her head and smiles.

"Hope, you and Bo have a great boy there."

"Thanks, Marlena."

Marlena smiles at Hope.

John is now sitting on the edge of Marlena's bed holding her hand.

Belle and Brady are in their own little world playing with their baby brother and sister.

Eventually everyone but John, Marlena, Belle, Brady and the twins leave.

"John, do you think you could ask if it's okay if I try to nurse the twins again? I really want to bond with them again after being away from them all this time. I need to hold them close to me so we can get that special bond back that we had before I was hurt."

"Sure, Doc. I'll be right back."

John kisses Marlena on the mouth and climbs off the bed and gets in his wheelchair to go find a doctor or nurse. Belle and Brady are still on the floor playing with their baby brother and sister.

"Are you keeping the twins entertained you two?"

Belle looks up at her mom for a minute.

"Yes, momma. Me and Brady have spent a lot of time with them ever since you and daddy were hurt. I am their big sister and they need me."

"Oh, Belle. I am so proud of you for acting like such a big girl through all of this. I know it hasn't been easy on you or Brady seeing me and your daddy hurt. I'm so sorry it happened. Thanks for helping take care of your baby brother and sister."

Belle stands up and walks over to her mom.

"Your welcome, momma. I am a big girl now. I am almost 7."

"I know. I can't believe you are going to be 7 years old. It seems like just yesterday you were born and I was holding you in my arms, looking at your little face, and thinking how blessed I was to have such a beautiful baby girl."

"I am glad you are my momma. I love you."

"I love you too, sweet girl."

Belle climbs into her mom's arms for a wonderful hug. Brady is still sitting on the floor playing with the twins but he looks up and smiles at his mom and sister.

"Doc?"

Marlena looks at her husband while continuing to hug Belle.

"Hmm?"

"I ran into Mike in the hall and he told me that it was okay for you to go ahead and nurse the twins if you want. The drugs should be out of your system by now and it's safe for the twins to be nursed."

"Great."

Marlena and Belle pull out of the hug as Belle jumps off the bed and goes back over to join her brother.

Marlena nurses the twins and the instant they began feeding there was the special connection that had been missing the entire time Marlena was sick. The love for her babies just flowed from her and that is when she knew that she had to walk again, for her children. She would work hard everyday to get the feeling back in her legs so she could resume a normal life. She isn't going to let Stefano destroy her life. She didn't in the past and she won't now. She has to much at stake to give up now.

After the twins are nursed Mike comes in to check up on Marlena.

"How are you doing Marlena?"

"I am doing better Mike. I want to go ahead with physical therapy as soon as possible, if that's okay."

"That's great Marlena. We will start as soon as possible. I will go tell one of my nurses to get the whirlpool ready for you and then they will take you down."

"That sounds great Mike. Thanks."

"No problem." Mike says to Marlena as he leaves to find one of his nurses.

John gets back up on the edge of Marlena's bed as Marlena leans towards him.

"Hey, Mr. Black, how would you like to join me in the whirlpool later, hmm? We can have a little time to ourselves." Marlena whispers to her husband.

John smiles and gets a mischevious look on his face.

He knows what his wife has in mind for them.

"Consider it a date, Mrs. Black." He whispers back.

Belle and Brady stop what they are doing and look up and their parents who are kissing and giggling. They just look at each other and smile and go back to what they were doing.

Things are starting to look up for the Blacks but Stefano is still a threat until they hear from Abe, Bo and Roman they have to keep their eyes open.

Chapter 41 coming soon...stay tuned!


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Marlena decided that she wanted to go ahead with physical therapy to get the feeling back in her legs. She wanted to get her life back to normal. So the doctors decided to get her started by putting her in the whirlpool. This would help stimulate the nerves in her legs and help to get the feeling back in them. Of course, Marlena wants John to join her so they can have a little fun.

Marlena puts on a special suit to wear in the whirlpool. She has to be careful where she had her surgery, so it doesn't tear or bleed while she's in the water.

One of Mike's nurses wheels Marlena down to the whirlpool after she puts her suit on. She and John give each other a special look; a look that says that they will see each other in a little while.

Once Marlena is in the water the nurse gives her special intructions.

"Okay, Dr. Evans. You have to be careful when you are in the whirlpool. You have to be careful not to reopen your surgery wound and try not to move around in the water a whole lot. Since you can't move your legs you won't be able to find your way back to the edge. This will help to stimulate the nerves in your legs to help the process along to get the feeling back. You understand everything that I've just told you?"

Marlena nods.

"Yes. Thank you."

"Okay. I will be back after while to get you."

"Alright. See you later."

The nurse nods and then shows herself out.

Marlena relaxes in the whirlpool and gets herself comfortable while waiting for John.

She gets too relaxed and falls asleep because she doesn't hear the door open, close and lock.

The person approaches her from behind and puts his hands on her shoulders.

It scares Marlena very much.

She gasps and wakes up and then turns around to see who it is.

"John!"

"Hi, Doc. Are you ready for some fun?"

"Sure. Climb on in, sailor."

John is wearing just his swimming trunks. The waistband partially covers his surgery wound.

He smiles and climbs in the water beside his wife.

Almost instantly he grabs Marlena's face and passionately kisses her. Marlena grabs John's arms and kisses him back. They aren't wasting anytime since they know they don't have a lot of time to do what they want to do.

Marlena pulls out of the kiss.

"John, please be gentle with me because I know I am still a little sore down there."

"It'll be hard, but I'll try. I don't want to hurt you."

That's one of the things that Marlena loves about John when they make love. He knows when she likes it rough and when she likes it gentle. Their anniversary was an example of that. That was some of the best sex of her life.

John begins kissing Marlena's neck. She arches back to give him better access as she wraps her arms around his shoulders.

John's hands slide down Marlena's back as he continues to kiss her neck and then her chest. Marlena is enjoying every bit of it.

They begin to kiss each other on the mouth again, their tongues intertwining as they are getting turned on more and more. Marlena pulls out of the kiss and looks at John.

"We have a problem John."

John gives Marlena a questioning look.

"What is that, Doc?"

"Your shorts, they need to come off."

Marlena tells John as she tugs at them, trying to get them off.

John helps her take them off as he places his hands over hers and pushes them down and then off. His member is erect. Marlena notices this and smiles despite herself. It makes her feel good that she can turn her husband on.

John sees Marlena smiling at looking at his penis. He grabs her chin and pulls her head up so she is looking at him. They smile at each other, their eyes locking.

They know exactly what is happening between them.

"John, could you help me get my suit off, please?"

Marlena's voice knocks John out of his reverie as he replies.

"Sure."

John leans down and grabs her suit and pulls it down and off her legs and then he sits back down. Now they are both sitting there in all their naked glory.

Marlena scoots herself towards John and then wraps her arms around his neck so he can help to lift her up onto him. He puts one arm under her legs and the other around her waist avoiding her surgery wound and lifts her up onto him. Once she is on him he grabs her legs and spreads them apart for her since she can't do it herself. Then he takes his hands and grabs her thighs as he lifts her up onto him. Because of the water she slides down him with ease, it causes her to let out a moan. She buries her face in his neck and has her arms wrapped around his neck as he slowly pumps up and down inside her. He has ahold of her waist to make it easier for him to pump since she can't do it herself.

She then lifts her head back and purses her lips together while still holding on to John's neck with her arms. Moans are coming out of her tightly pursed lips. John grunts as he continues to pump as Marlena gets look of total and complete pleasure on her face. She puts her head down and looks straight into John's eyes as he gives a grunt and a moan as he releases. Marlena's nails dig into Johns' neck when he releases inside her and she gives a sharp gasp and then they're done.

Marlena falls forward and places her face into John's chest and just holds him for a minute while he is still inside her. John lays his cheek on top of Marlena's head as he runs his hands up and down her back and her hair.

Finally after basking in the afterglow for a little bit John helps Marlena get off him and helps her put her suit back on as he puts his back on.

They hold each other for awhile and then John realizes that he needs to get back before they get suspicious of him. They give each other a passionate kiss and then John gets out of the water and grabs Marlena's hand and holds on to it for a minute before he heads to the door and leaves.

"I love you, Doc."

"I love you, John and I will see you later."

John smiles at his wife and then closes the door behind him.

A little later the nurse comes in and helps Marlena out of the water and into her chair. She takes her back up to her room and lays her down.

"You seem pretty tired for a person who just spend an hour relaxing in a whirlpool." The nurse tells Marlena.

Marlena gives the nurse an innocent look.

"Yeah, that whirlpool really relaxed me." As she says this she flashes back to she and John's lovefest in the whirlpool.

"Well, I will leave you alone and let you rest."

"Alrighty, thank you." Marlena tells the nurse as the nurse leaves the room.

Marlena just lays her head back on the pillow and smiles as she closes her eyes.

Meanwhile...

John is in his room. laying in his bed with his hands behind his head, smiling, thinking about he and Marlena in the whirlpool.

Right now, neither of them have a care in the world.

Chapter 42 coming soon...Abe, Bo, and Roman capture Stefano! Stay tuned!


End file.
